What If Les Miserables Were a Disney Movie?
by Smiles1998
Summary: A complete and total AU! So, imagine that Walt Disney got to make Les Mis into a Disney movie (along with giving it a complete Disney makeover!) before it became a Musical Phenomenon. What would it look like? I say, something like this! Based on AnneMarie24601's story! Highly recommend reading that story!
1. Chapter 1

**I liked to than AnneMarie24601 for letting me use some of her plot-points in this story! I highly recommend reading her stories. If you want to see where this story will be going, then check out her What If Les Miserables was Disney story! Now, enjoy this story!**

Once Upon a Time… Or something…

A man in his mid-to-late forties with dark brown hair that seemed to start graying at the temples just recently and kind brown eyes, not that the latter of the traits could be seen. He along with a few other men stood hunched over rocks, slowly chipping away at the rocks with pick-axes and such.

This man's name was Jean Valjean.

Jean Valjean was a man with a kind-heart who tried to steal a loaf of bread to save his sister's new-born son. He would've succeeded if it weren't for two things. One: He was caught. Two: He was caught by the infamous wizard, Javert.

Now, Javert had certainly more than enough bread to spare, but he was a type of man to abide by the law. And it was against the law to steal. And so, seeing as how the law was seemingly non-existence at this era in history, cursed Jean Valjean to be a servant in his dark fortress for nineteen years.

Luckily, for Jean Valjean, those nineteen years were up.

"Now, bring me prisoner 24601!" Javert's voice came booming down to the prisoner/servants, yet the man in question seemed almost reluctantly to say so. All the while, some guards of Javert's fortress grabbed Valjean and brought him to be faced by the evil wizard himself.

"You're time is up, you know what that means?" Javert asked Valjean crossly.

"Yes." Valjean smiled. "It means I'm free…"

"_Or so he thinks…"_ Javert thought wickedly to himself.

"You served nineteen years for your crime-"Javert began

"I just stole a loaf of bread!" Valjean said through gritted teeth.

Javert, upon hearing this, glared at the man. "Just be happy I'm letting you go Valjean." With a snap of Javert's fingers, the chains around Valjean's hand disappeared. "Be happy for that, 24601."

And Valjean was. He was gladly able to walk through the rusted iron gates of the fortress and more importantly, away from Javert.

But what Jean Valjean didn't know was that after he had left, Javert had left the galleys to go to his sort of "Lair". And it was in that lair that our plot would thicken. For Javert was working tirelessly on a new project.

A curse.

A curse that would cause the poor soul that was cursed, that no matter where this person went, no matter who he talked to, no matter what he was doing, he would be seen as a common criminal of the worst aspects. Javert planned to place this curse on the head of Jean Valjean.

You see, Valjean was a hard-working man. Strong. A good leader. Javert needed more men like that working for him. And he theorized that if everyone shunned him, then Valjean would have nowhere else to go and come crawling back to him.

"Finished at last." Javert said proudly as the brew in the pot turned a sort of purple-ish color. Waving his hand over the brew, the liquid turned to smoke and made its way quickly and quietly out of the room. "Go… Fulfill your purpose…"

_~With Jean Valjean. About a week later~_

Valjean, starving and tired, dragged himself into a stable and found himself a few barrels of hay to rest on. The man didn't know how it happened, but wherever he went, people would treat him as no more than scum of the street. Inn keepers and their wives would not even allow him on their front step. Employment places wouldn't even glance in his direction. And he hadn't had a proper meal since he left the fortress.

Valjean knew something was wrong, but he was too tired to think about it. "If I could just get a good night's sleep, then I'll be able to sort this out…" Valjean trailed off as he laid his head against the hay.

It seemed as though he had only closed his eyes for a minutes when he was gently shaken awake by a man. A seventy-six year old man with a kindly smile and hair that was white-grey.

"Welcome, M'sieur."The man smiled down kindly at Jean Valjean. "Are you sure you would not be more comfortable sleeping in the _actual_ house of god?"

To say Valjean was surprised to say the least, would be an understatement. "Are… Are you certain, Monsieur?"

In response, the man nodded and held out his hand. "My name is Myriel. I am the Bishop of this church."

Valjean glanced at the hand and then smiled, albeit it was a ghost of a smile, but it still counted. "I am Jean Valjean."

_~About one-and-a-half hours later~_

Valjean was kindly served the best meal he had in nineteen years. He ate the lion's share of the meal. And he was given a comfortable room to spend the night in. But, and while Valjean was surprised by this man's sudden act of generosity and kindness, what surprised Valjean the most is when he was asked this question by Myriel.

"What were you doing out in the stables anyway?"

Not wanting to lie to the man who probably saved his life, Valjean told him about how he was recently released from servitude to an evil wizard and everything that has happened since he left the fortress.

"Ooh," Myriel said once Valjean had finished. "This is serious…" Before Valjean could questioned what he meant, Myriel's eyes lit up. "Don't worry! I have a solution my friend!"

Following the elderly man, back into the kitchen of the church, Valjean was surprised to find Myriel searching through the drawers of the kitchen.

"Might I ask what you are looking for, M-"Valjean started in amusement.

"AH-HA! Here it is!" Myriel exclaimed happily as he showed Valjean a little slip of paper. It was old. Decades old in fact. There was writing on it, but it was faded so it was hard for Valjean to read.

"Monsieur Myriel, what is that?" Valjean asked.

"Allow me to show you, m'sieur." Myriel answered as he lit the little card on fire, thanks to a nearby candle, and quickly threw it to the ground.

But before Valjean could react, the card erupted in a cloud of thick, pinkish-white smoke. Causing both men to cough. But Valjean distinctively heard someone else cough.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Valjean heard a female voice cough out. He looked up to see a girl with curly auburn hair, green-hazel eyes, lightly tan skin and freckles slashed all-over her face step out from the smoke and in his direction. This girl was wearing a baby-pink ball gown with a gold sash, snow-white elbow length gloves, pink satin shoes, and a pink tiara atop her head carrying a brown stick with a gold star at the top end of it. One thing that Valjean noticed about this girl was that she had baby-pink and gold butterfly wings coming out of her back.

This girl was a real live fairy!

"The department thought the smoke would make for a better entrance but it is still a good cause for lung disease." The fairy said.

"Azel-"Myriel started

"Just a second, buddy. Let me take care of this smoke first." The fairy said. With a wave of her hand, a small tornado came and sucked the smoke into it. The fairy snapped her fingers and the tornado disappeared.

"That's better, don't you think?" The fairy asked no one in particular.

"Still the same old girl, aren't you?" Myriel asked smiling.

The fairy turned and then gasped in surprise. "Myriel!" The fairy hugged the old man. Then pulled away from him. "My how have you…" A slight frown came onto the fairy's face as she noticed Myriel's many wrinkles. "… _Grown_."

Myriel sighed. "I would like you to meet-"But of course, he never finished.

The fairy turned around and spotted Jean Valjean. "OH! Hello, there! I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier!" The fairy approached Valjean with a big grin on her face. "My name is Azelma Jondrette! Fairy-Godmother Extraordinar!"

As Azelma said that, those exact words appeared above her head in pink and gold words.

"Extraordinar?" Myriel questioned.

"Don't sass me, Myriel!" Azelma said holding her hand up. It was then that Valjean decided that he both liked and feared this girl.

"I am sorry," Valjean spoke up. "But I am _terribly_ confused about what is going on here! How do you two even know each other?"

Azelma giggled. "Oh, I am Myriel's fairy-godmother. When he was born, I gifted him the ability to see people for who they truly are. Which I am assuming is the reason I was summoned here…" Azelma's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a threatening glare "And if it wasn't you two have to explain to my superiors why I wasn't able to give my gift to Princess Aurora at her birth celebration today!"

Yep, Valjean both liked and feared this girl.

"It is extremely important, Azelma!" Myriel told the fairy. "This man, Jean Valjean, has been cursed!"

"Cursed?!" Valjean exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Azelma said as she stepped up close to exam Valjean. "He has been cursed." She walked around the man, frowning. Then, she waved her hand above his head but immediately withdrew her hand. "It's a pretty big one to. Strong as well." Azelma looked up at Valjean with a questioning glance. "Tell me, Monsieur, have you been into contact with any witches or warlocks or wizards of any sort recently?"

This is when Valjean frowned. "For nineteen winters I was prisoner and servant under a wizard by the name of Javert."

Azelma gasped in shock and horror "_Javert?!_ He is the worst!" Azelma scoffed "He is a disgrace to magic and all of its users!"

"So," Myriel said "Can you help him?"

Azelma cast an unreadable glance at Myriel over her shoulder. "You insult me Myriel."

Azelma turned back to Valjean and smiled sweetly. "Ok… Um… Close your eyes, think happy thoughts, and don't inhale 'till I tell you to."

"Why must I not inhale?" Valjean asked curiously.

"We've been having some lawsuits against the department… And apparently were supposed to tell our clients to not inhale… So…" Azelma trailed off, glancing nervously between Valjean, her shoes, and the walls.

A bit nervous, Valjean closed his eyes, took a deep, deep, _DEEP_ breath, and thought about things that brought joy to his life. His sister, his nieces and nephews, etc. He felt a warm presence pass over his body starting at his head and going down to his toes. He also felt something being sprinkled over his head.

"Ok! You can open your eyes and breathe again!" Azelma told him happily. He obliged happily.

"Now, what I have done for you is put a spell on you. It counteracts the curse that Javert put on you, allowing you to be seen as an ordinary man. Just not by the name of Jean Valjean." Azelma explained sweetly. "You still look the same, but everyone will know you by the name of Monsieur Madeleine. And, this is extremely important; the spell will only work as long as Javert _never_ finds out who you are. If he is ever to find out who you are, the spell will be broken and he will always be able to see you as Jean Valjean. Got it?"

Valjean nodded in understanding. Azelma smiled brightly at him. "Great! Oh, and take this too!" Azelma said handing him a vile with a pinkish liquid in it.

"What is it?" Valjean asked.

"It's an Appearance Potion." Azelma told him but was given a questioning look from Valjean. "When you drink it all the hair that's on your chin will move back to the top of your head and all of your cavities will be fixed and all of your teeth whitened! And don't say that you don't need this honey, because you _really_ need it."

Valjean smiled. "Thank you, Mademoiselle Azelma, this means a lot to me…"

"I see great things in your future Jean Valjean, great things indeed. And I wish you nothing but happiness in the future!" Azelma smiled knowingly at Valjean. Then turned to Myriel and handed him a pouch. "I'd use that after I leave."

And with a happy grin on her face and a snap of her fingers, Azelma was gone in yet another thick cloud of pinkish-white smoke.

Valjean, after the smoke had been cleared, looked down at the potion in his hand. He had been given a new name, he would be able to change his appearance, and now a new story would begin for him.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell that button what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To:**

** .9: Thank you! And here's more! **

**Enjoy!**

_~Eight Years Later~_

Her name is Fantine. She is the most beautiful girl in all of the land. She is only twenty-seven years old and yet her beauty out shines everyone and everything. Her curly, mid-back length hair is more golden than the sun itself, her wide eyes out shine all sapphires, her lips and cheeks are rosy beyond compare and her smile is more beautiful than all of the pearls in the world. And even though she is the most beautiful creature in all the land, she is still humble, kind, generous, and puts others needs before her own.

And yet, no one knew her terrible secret, she has had a child out of wedlock. It all happened eight years ago when she fell for a handsome prince and he in turn "Fell in love" with her as well. But before Fantine knew it, he ran off with some girl with a glass shoe. Nine months later, she gave birth to her daughter, Cosette.

But, about three years after Cosette's birth, said child was kidnapped by a wicked witch and was forced into slavery in the witch's home. The witch promised Fantine that as long as she payed for Cosette, no harm would come to her and that if she made enough money, she would be able to take her child back.

So this was why Fantine worked at this factory, where women came and spin yarn into gold on spinning wheels.

And who was the owner of this factory, you might ask? Well, it was a man by the name of Monsieur Madeleine. But we know him better as Jean Valjean.

Said man had just walked into his factory. That appearance potion that Azelma gave him all those years ago had been worth everything. He still retained his basic appearance (His tall height, strong build, etc.) but some things have been changed. For example, his face was cleanly shaved and he had a head of curly brown hair that had grayed at the temples. He was now wearing white shirt under a dark brown vest and pine green jacket, dark grey pants, black boots, and a black top-hat. He smiled inwardly as his kind brown eyes looked over his workers. But, he stopped short as his eyes fell upon Mademoiselle Fantine.

Valjean's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Fantine looked up and met his gaze. She smiled kindly and nodded in his direction. Valjean offered a shy smile in return before he turned his head away.

No one knew it, not even Valjean or Fantine, but Monsieur Jean Valjean had fallen in love with Fantine. And he had been in love with her since he had first met her…

**-FLASHBACK!-**

It had been three years since Valjean had his encounter with Myriel and Azelma, and he had become very successful in those three years. His factory was booming with business and women and girls from all over came to work for him in the factory.

One day, Valjean was on his way home after a long day at work, and was not exactly paying attention to where he was going. He was so tired he had not been paying attention and had bumped into someone on the way out. He looked down to see Fantine, at the time only twenty-two years old, walking out the door.

"Apologies, Monsieur Madeleine," She smiled up at him sweetly. Had he been imaging things or was she actually blushing? "I was not paying attention to where I was going. I did not see you there."

Valjean was at a loss for words as his ears turned bright pink. He had never seen her in the factory before, so he realized she must be new, but he was utterly enchanted by her, this young beauty who had to be half his age. "N-No apologies needed ma-mademoiselle. It was entirely my fault, I was not paying attention."

Fantine giggled and Valjean felt his heart flutter, just a tad bit. "If you insist, M'sieur Madeleine."

"I once again apologize for the inconvenience Mam'selle…?" Valjean asked, a smile forming on his face.

Kind brown eyes met sparkling blue ones as Fantine smiled shyly. "Fantine, Monsieur."

"Fantine…" Valjean whispered, but Fantine was still able to hear it.

"Bonne Nuit, Monsieur Madeleine." Fantine curtseyed before leaving the factory and an enchanted Jean Valjean behind.

The next day, while all of the factory workers were going about their business, Valjean heard it. Soft, angelic singing. Before he knew what he was doing, Valjean followed the voice, hoping to find its source. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Fantine was the one singing. She just sat there at her wheel, spinning and singing. Her voice was soft and clear and it left Valjean mesmerized. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but when it was over, he blushed profoundly when he discovered Fantine had caught him in the act.

But that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was that Fantine wasn't angry nor upset. Instead she just smiled at him and giggled. Even though Valjean hadn't realized it, he had now fallen in love with Mademoiselle Fantine.

**-END OF FLASHBACK.-**

But not everyone was as taken by Fantine as Valjean was. The other girls that worked in the factory were jealous of Fantine's beauty. They were especially jealous of how all the men in the factory, including Monsieur Madeleine, would look at her when she walked by.

So, they all decided to play a prank on her. Once she got up to grab more yarn, the girls acted quickly and switched out her regular spinning wheel with and enchanted one. One that, when the person pricks there finger on it, they will fall into a deep sleep. And when Fantine returned, that is exactly what she did.

Immediately after pricking her finger on the needle, she collapsed to the floor. The spell already taking control.

"Mademoiselle!" Valjean shouted as he rushed to her side. He looked up at the spinning wheel. That was not one of his. How did it get switched out? That didn't matter right now. What mattered was making sure Fantine was ok.

"Mademoiselle Fantine, are you alright?" Valjean asked worriedly.

Fantine looked up at Valjean. Kind brown eyes once again meet with sparkling sapphire ones. But this time, Fantine's eyes had a sleepy look to them. "My child…" Fantine said sleepily. "Who will save her from the wicked witch…?"

At first, Valjean was worried that she had died in his arms. But then he saw her chest moving slightly and his fear subsided. She was just asleep. But that still doesn't subside it completely. Valjean was downright devastated that something like this could happen in his factory.

Valjean wasn't sure why he was so angry. He knew he had a reason to be. Someone had done this to Fantine! He knew it had to be the other factory girls. But he couldn't explain why he felt so… so… infuriated!

He vowed then and there, that no matter how long it took, he would find a way to break the spell on Fantine. He also vowed, to find her daughter, and raise her to the light. But there was one problem.

Where was Fantine's child?

_~Later that night~_

Thankfully, Valjean was able to get a small lead as to where Fantine's child was. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he was in no position to turn down a lead. But, unfortunately, his past was about to catch up to him.

For not too far away was the black/grey-haired, ice cold eyed, and permanent-scowl faced man-or should I say, wizard- was walking through the streets of the village. It was Javert. To say he was upset that Jean Valjean never returned would probably be the biggest understatement in all of human history!

He had been searching high and low for his former servant. Trying, somewhat in vain, to search for him. He had come across countless men who each bared a slight resemblance to the former prisoner, but none had turned out to be him.

Much to Javert's displeasure. But he was not one to give up. So, his search continued. Javert had searched every inch of that village and was just about to give up and move to the next town, when he saw a flash of bright blonde hair.

Since he was not expecting such a change in color to the scenery, naturally, he looked up to see where that came from. He saw a man in his mid-fifties carrying a young, beautiful blonde woman who looked to be about half the man's age.

Javert, being the wizard he was, could tell by just looking at the woman that she had been recently inflicted by a sleep spell of some sort. But that's not what caught his attention.

This man, whoever he may be, had bared a very strong resemblance to Jean Valjean. Was it even possible? This man and Valjean would be about the same age, they have the same build, the same height.

"Could this man be Jean Valjean?" Javert muttered to himself. He noticed how this man quietly and gently placed the sleeping blonde into the carriage. True, the woman probably didn't way much, but Javert was _slightly_ impressed by the man. Slightly.

This man _might_ be Jean Valjean.

"Monsieur!" Valjean froze. No, it couldn't be. He calmly turned around to face the man who started to approach him. It was what Valjean feared. It was Javert!

"Do you need any help, monsieur?" Javert asked as kindly as he could. Which wasn't very kind.

"No, no, M'sieur. I'm just fine." Valjean answered as calmly as he could. Which, thankfully, was very calm.

"Apologies, monsieur, but it seems to me we may have me." Javert said.

He knew that he was Jean Valjean! But, Valjean didn't let this faze him. "You're face is not one I would forget, Monsieur."

"Please," Javert held out his hand for Valjean to shake. "Know me as Javert."

"_What am I to do? What am I to do?"_ Valjean thought frantically. Javert had found him and he would no doubt curse him. But, if Javert knew that he was Valjean, wouldn't the spell be broken? Did he not know who he truly was? Maybe this is what could save Valjean? _"I hope…"_

"And I am Jean Valjean." Said man said proudly.

Javert, the carriage driver, and especially Jean Valjean didn't know what happened next, or how it happened, but it went a little something like this.

First Javert was about to cast another curse spell on Valjean but before he could, a blinding flash of pinkish-white came between the two men in a silent explosion. And when all had cleared, Javert lay a good ten feet away, unconscious, and the carriage driver thrown behind the carriage, too terrified to move.

Valjean was sprawled on the steps into the carriage, the door still wide open. Valjean quickly realized this and turned to make sure Fantine was ok. She was still sleeping peacefully. Valjean sighed in relief. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled when he saw he smile in her sleep.

"Monsieur," The carriage driver called out from behind the carriage. "What just happened?"

He walked out to the other side of the carriage and helped the man up. "Could you please just drive the carriage? It's very important I get this woman away from here!" Valjean said.

The carriage driver, although reluctant, agreed to do as Valjean said. After, of course, increasing the price of the ride. And after Valjean payed the man, he climbed into the carriage and sat across from Fantine.

He found himself strangely at peace when he saw her smile in her sleep. "What could you be dreaming of, Ma belle fleur?"

When he heard her sigh happily in her sleep, his heart fluttered.

_~Meanwhile, at Happily Ever Association~_

Azelma Jondrette, fairy godmother extraordinar, sat in a sort of employee lounge with three other fairies. One was a blonde wearing all blue, another was a brunette wearing all red, and the last one was a raven haired wearing all green. All three of them looked about ready to burst out into fits of laughter at something Azelma was saying.

"So I said-"Azelma started. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Why you have no hair?!"

All three fairies burst into a fit of laughter, along with Azelma. Then the fairy in all red, in between laughs, was able to say. "Oh Azelma, you always tell the funniest jokes!"

"It's a gift!" Azelma smiled. But then, before anything else, a beeping orb of gold light came in and flew right in front of Azelma's face.

"Pixie Dust, 'Zelma!" The blue fairy gasped in shock. "A troubled orb! What do you think is wrong?!"

"Simmer down, Merryweather!" Azelma waved off the fairy as she snapped her fingers. The orb expanded and images of Jean Valjean sitting next to a sleeping blonde woman and a now conscious Javert, looking extremely angry.

"Pixie Dust!" Azelma cried out in frustration.

"Azelma, what's the matter?" The fairy in red asked, concerned for her friend.

"Oh Flora, my spell that I put on Jean Valjean has been broken! And Valjean is still cursed!" Azelma cried.

"Ok, calm down 'Zelma," The green fairy told her friend. "It's not like he broke the spell himself or on purpose."

"I suppose you're right Fauna." Azelma smiled. But her smile immediately faded when she watched Valjean break the spell on purpose, all by himself!

"Well… I've been wrong before!" Fauna cried out in her defense.

"Oh 'Zelma, what are you going to do?" Merryweather asked her.

Azelma thought about this for a minute. Her spell had only lightened the curse that Javert had put on him. And now that her spell was broken, the curse would return full-power. Everywhere he went Jean Valjean would be seen as a criminal. Unless.

"Orb, enter break-the-2nd-Dimenison-code mode." Azelma said as she stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Flora asked, curious.

"If I can, put a spell on Jean Valjean that _won't_ break!" Azelma told her fairy friends as she began to wave her hands over the orb. Said orb began to glow brighter and brighter as sparkling pink dust fell from Azelma's hands and into the orb. "Roses Red, Violets Blue, make all see this man for what is true… Not for what a wicked man says, not for what a wicked man has done, make all see Jean Valjean as a kind one."

Azelma sighed as she pulled away from the orb as it disappeared. Then she turned to her friends. "I'll be preparing for my next call in my office if anyone needs me."

"How do you know you'll be getting a call?" Merryweather asked.

Azelma just turned to her friends and gave them her trademark smirk. "I just do!" And with that, Azelma left the lounge and headed straight for her office.

**Just so you all know, Azelma the Fairy-Godmother is the same person as Éponine's little sister Azelma. Just so you know. And reviews are welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**To:**

**Guest: I'm updating right now!**

**Sleepykittens1997: I'm glad that Azelma made you giggle! **

**Arwen2712: I'm glad that you like it! And as for Enjorlas being "The Fairest of Them All" I'm not sure if that's the direction I want to go. And I'm gonna try and keep Enjorlas in character as much as I can. Except towards the end of the story when I turn him into a big hypocrite because of… well… you'll just have to find out! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

_~At a cottage in the middle of a scary-dark forest~_

A young, eight year old girl with a tangled mass of platinum blonde hair, swollen sky blue eyes, and bruised covered, pale-toned skin wearing an ill-fitting dress made completely out of rags stood in the middle of a large cottage, sweeping the floor.

This little girl was named Cosette.

"Oh Cosette!" A voice called out. Cosette turned to see a girl her exact age with lightly tanned skin, dark brown curls that fell to her mid-back, light-brown eyes, and a splashing of freckles across her nose. This girl was wearing a beautiful white dress with blue ribbon trim, a beautiful blue hat, and brown, lace up boots.

This little girl was named Éponine Thénardier.

Cosette and Éponine weren't friends but they also weren't enemies. They were more along the lines of acquaintances.

Sighing, Cosette turned to face Éponine. "Yes Éponine?"

"Have you seen my Papa?" Éponine asked putting her hands on her hips. "Maman's coming home soon and I want to make sure to hide him."

"Your maman is still mad at him?" Cosette asked, incredulous.

"Yep, still mad."

"I think I saw him crawl under the drawer over." Cosette said pointing her broom toward said drawer.

Without even saying a single thanks to the rag-dressed girl, Éponine turned onto her heel to head over toward the drawer.

Sighing sadly, Cosette returned to her work. _"Please Maman, hurry! I don't want to live here anymore!"_

"Well, look who's here, the little Madame herself." A voice from behind Cosette said teasingly. She turned to see a very plump woman with scraggy light brown hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes walk in the door. "Pretending once again she's been so awfully good."

This woman was the wicked witch known as Madame Thénardier.

"Where's my husband?" The witch scoffed at the word husband.

"He's under here, Maman." Éponine pointed to under the drawer.

Madame Thénardier groaned in annoyance as she pulled out a long, dark brown stick. She waved the stick in the air a few times before pointing it to under the drawer. A bright-green laser shot out of the end and it seemed to pick something up. Pretty soon, a rat with bright red fur and dark brown eyes came floating out. But once it was out in the middle of the floor, the laser disappeared and the rat felt to the floor.

Then, Madame Thénardier snapped her finger and the rat transformed into a tall, very skinny man with tan skin, auburn hair and side-burns, big dark brown eyes, and freckles all over his face. This man was Monsieur Thénardier. And he was, currently, knawing on something. Before he realized he was human again.

"Dang it, woman!" Thénardier shouted. "I was eating a good crumb there!"

"Cosette!" The witch shrieked at the small blonde child. "I thought I told you to sweep the floor so Rat-Man wouldn't have anything else to eat!"

"And I told her to leave me a few crumbs so I could eat!" Thénardier shouted at his wife. "Otherwise I'd hurt her in ways only a rat could!"

"It's good that you can finally admit that you're a rat!" Madame Thénardier smirked.

"Not thanks to you, you witch!" Thenardier shouted back.

"Can I say something?" Éponine asked while she looked out the window.

"WHAT?!" Both her parents shouted at the same time.

"There's someone walking up to the house." Éponine said pointing out the window.

Both parents rushed over to the window and saw a rich-looking man walking up to the house, a look of determination on his face.

"Enjoy the crumbs, dearie!" Madame Thénardier smirked wickedly.

"No, no, no! Wait-"Thénardier started to shout but it was too late. Madame Thénardier already shot a green laser out of her wand and Monsieur Thénardier was already changed into a rat. "Dang it woman! What did I ever do to you?" Thénardier shouted in a squeaky rat voice.

"Besides crossing me?" Madame Thénardier started. "You were born."

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I'll get it!" Madame Thénardier said cheerfully.

She opened the door to reveal a man in his mid-fifties with dark brown hair that was graying at the temples, brown eyes, and a kind smile at the door. Madame Thénardier could tell just by looking at the man that he was rich.

"Welcome, M'sieur! What can I do ya for?"

"I have come for the child called Cosette." The man said. "Is she here?"

Before Madame Thénardier could say anything, a tiny voice said "I'm Cosette,"

Valjean stepped pass the woman at the door to search for the source of the voice. He found a little girl, dressed all in rags and her porcelain like skin covered in dirt and bruises, with a tangled mass of platinum blonde hair and swollen sky blue eyes.

"Who are you, M'sieur?" Cosette asked.

"I am Monsieur Valjean." Valjean started. "I am a friend of your mother." At the mention of her mother, Cosette instantly perked up. "I've come to take you away from here."

"What?" Cosette asked happily

"What!" Madame Thénardier asked sharply.

"What?!" Monsieur Thénardier squeaked from his place behind Éponine's foot.

When Valjean looked at the child and rat and curiosity. Éponine just shook her head and said "Don't ask, it saves time in the long run." Valjean nodded.

"And how do you expect to _pay_ for the child?" Madame Thénardier asked. "Her mother did fall behind on some payments while she was in our care."

"I believe I have something that will cover that," Valjean smiled as he opened the door to reveal one of his spinning wheels. "That spinning wheel can turn any yarn into gold, but it is still a spinning wheel. Meaning that they can still break."

Madame Thénardier pretended to think about it for a moment. Truth be told, she already made up her mind. She just didn't want to sound too eager. But after awhile she looked up at Valjean and smirked. "Deal."

Valjean nodded at her before smiling at Cosette kindly. "Come Cosette; let us seek out some friendlier skies." Cosette nodded and let the broom drop to the floor. "Thank You kindly for Cosette, it won't take you too long to forget."

With that, Valjean led Cosette away from the wicked witch's cottage in the woods, and toward her new life.

_~2 WEEKS LATER! ~ _

It was a little past ten at night. Cosette was sound asleep. Valjean had moved them into a nice big house not too far from the kingdom's castle. It was nice and big and had plenty of room for Cosette to run around and play. Cosette even got her very own room that had a window with a perfect view of the garden. She was even showered with many new dresses and clothes that would make any other girl jealous. All thanks to her new Papa, as Cosette liked to call him, Jean Valjean.

But Valjean didn't stop there. He even did something for Fantine. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable while she slept made sure that Fantine had her own private chambers. So now, she lay sleeping in a beautiful bed with silk sheets and a window that could overlook the garden and even had a view of the palace. In Valjean's point of view, nothing was too good for Fantine.

But, that didn't mean he wanted her to sleep forever. So, he pulled out a card. One that Myriel gave him before he left to make a new start for himself. One that would help him summon Azelma.

So, that's exactly what Valjean did. He grabbed one of the many candles from Fantine's chambers, set the card on fire, and quickly threw it to the floor.

Remembering what happened all those years ago, Valjean braced himself for the cloud of smoke to come, but it never did. It only brought a brought a bright, yet brief, flash of pinkish-white light.

Valjean glanced up to see Azelma, with a board expression on her face, filing her nails. "Took you long enough, Jean!"

"What? No smoke?" Valjean asked.

"To many lawsuits against the company. Like I said, that stuff was a good cause for lung disease." Azelma told him matter-of-factly. Before glaring at him. "Now, what took you so long?"

"Pardon m-"Valjean started

"I've been waiting for two dang weeks for you to summon me! What took you so long?" Azelma asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute, were you spying on me?!" Valjean asked

Azelma rolled her eyes and walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jean, honey, don't take it so personally. Fairy Godmother's spy on everybody!"

Valjean just looked at the girl with a shocked yet confused expression. "Why?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Jean." Azelma smiled sympathetically and started to walk over to Fantine. But Valjean heard her mutter "Not yet, anyway."

"Azelma, I need you too-"Valjean started.

"See if I can awaken your friend here?" Azelma asked smiling, pointing to the sleeping Fantine with her wand. "I'll see what I can do!"

"God bless you, Azelma!" Valjean smiled at the fairy.

"But I must ask… Who is this girl?" Azelma asked, smiling.

Valjean had to stop for a second. If Azelma had been spying on him, which he still found slightly disturbing, then shouldn't she know who Fantine was? But Valjean answered her question anyway. "Her name is Fantine."

Valjean couldn't help but blush when Azelma 'Ooohed' at this. Azelma smiled at the man. "I'm sorry, Jean. I couldn't resist. It's just that you two are-"Azelma slapped at hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"We're what?" Valjean asked.

"I've said to much already." Was all Azelma said before turning back to Fantine to exam her. It was a little while longer before Azelma spoke again. But this time, her face showed one of worry. "Ok, I'm not sure if this will work so just, bear with me."

Azelma raised her wand above Fantine's head and started to move it back-and-forth in rapid motions. Soon, a light pink, sparkling dust of some sort came out of the wands end and it seemed to disappear as it touched Fantine's head.

All too soon, it was over and Valjean was left to watch Fantine intently, waiting for her to stir or wake up or just about anything really. But, nothing happened.

"Well," Azelma shrugged. "That's all I got."

"What?" Valjean asked.

"Jean, I couldn't break the spell!" Azelma looked at him sympathetically. "Whatever spell was put on her cannot be broken by ordinary magic!"

"Then what magic is it?" Valjean asked Azelma desperately.

Azelma bit her bottom lip and glanced nervously at the sleeping Fantine. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell Jean Valjean something. Azelma looked at him again. "Jean, listen to me. This magic is the most powerful magic no to man!"

"What are you saying?" Valjean asked.

"I'm trying to say that I'm not the one who is going to awaken Fantine." Azelma said.

"Then who is?"

"I'm not allowed to say. You'll have to figure it out on your own and break the spell on your own." Azelma said as she started to walk away from the Valjean. But she turned to him and smiled sadly. "But I did do something for Fantine."

"What?" Valjean asked.

"I made sure that she would always have good dreams. Until the very moment she wakes up." Azelma said. Then she snapped her fingers and she was gone in a flash of pinkish-white light.

And in her place, was a little letter. Valjean went over to pick it up. He smiled briefly at what it said.

_I'll be watching you!_

_-Azelma_

Valjean placed the letter in his pocket before walking over to Fantine's bedside and kneeling down beside her. He gripped her hand gently. "I'm sorry, Fantine… This might take longer than I thought."

Valjean, not knowing what else to do, simply stood up and started to walk out of the room. Promising himself he would come to Fantine's chamber's again tomorrow to make sure she was ok.

But on his way out, and he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but he could've sworn he heard Fantine sigh happily in her sleep _"Jean…"_

**Azelma won't be in the next couple of chapter's as far as I know, but she will be in the ending! And guess what? The Amis will be appearing next chapter! And Gavroche too! Anyway, Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THE FAMILY'S LAPTOP (AND THE ONLY LAPTOP) BROKE AND WE HAD TO TAKE IT IN TO GET FIXED SO I HAD NO ACCES TO IT! BUT I AM UPDATING NOW!**

**Not to mention I was gone on a Vacation with my family (which was awesome, BTW!) And had no access to my computer or Wi-Fi for that matter… But, I'm updating now, aren't I?**

**Apologies for the ramble. Time for reviews! To:**

**Arwen2712: Yep! Can't have Les Mis without the Les Amis! Please forgive me for my horrible pun. And I hope I portray Enjorlas well enough! And Enjorlas isn't the only prince charming! And as for the Enjonine thing… Well… You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Sleepykittens1997: Yep! The Les Amis is here! And as for the update soon thing… Sorry!**

**On with the story!**

_~Nine Years Later~_

Our story now continues to a kingdom known as Patria. Its former King- the Good King Alexandre- ruled his people kindly and fairly. His queen – the Good Queen Charisse- had died after giving birth to the king's one and only child, his son, Enjorlas. While his son was indeed a handsome child, the king felt guilty of depriving him of a mother. So, after his son turned ten, the king met and fell in love with another woman.

Her name was Arabella. Her skin was the color of caramel, her eyes the color of freshly grown spring leaves, lips that looked the color of mocha, and her hair the color of ebony. Soon, Alexandre made her his new queen.

At first, Arabella was kind and respectful to her new husband and child. Showering her husband and step-son with nothing but kindness and affection. But, when Enjorlas turned eighteen, his father became gravely ill and passed away soon after. That is when Arabella started to show her true colors. She started to oppress Patria's citizens, especially those of lower class.

She was also not one who liked to share power. So, not to long after her husband death, she had tried to have her step-son killed. But, he was too clever for her tricks, and he escaped the palace and found a group of friends who called themselves the Les Amis and began to think of ways to take down the now evil Queen Arabella.

Thus, our story begins, once again!

~In the Town Square of the Kingdom~

A man in his early twenties with curly hair the color of gold, eyes the color of the bluest ocean, and his features as stone as marble itself. He was wearing a white shirt under a blood red jacket with brass buttons, dark blue pants, and black boots.

This man was Prince Enjorlas.

He was joined by eight out of nine of his friends. Two of which were on the little make-shift stage (crates staked high on top of each other, a few wooden planks as steps) while the rest were in the crowd. These people were the Les Amis. A group of friends who banded together to defeat the Evil Queen Arabella

There was Combeferre, the philosopher and second-in-command of the group. He always seemed to have a book with him.

Jehan Prouvaire, the youngest member, was the poet and flower expert of the group. He was never seen without his book of poems that he wrote himself.

There was Feuily, a fan maker and the only non-student in the group. True, he was an orphan, but he had practically raised himself.

And then there was Bahorel, he always seems to be looking for a fight of some-sort.

Bossuet, a man with a big smile and the worst luck a man could ever have. Seriously, he's not even thirty and he's already bald.

There is also Joly, Bossuet's best friend and the groups' resident med-student and hypochondriac. Ironically, Joly was in training to become a doctor.

There was also Grantaire, the groups' resident pessimist and drunk. He only joined because, while he didn't believe in the cause (He thought it was crazy to go up against the Evil Queen!) he did believe in his friends.

And finally, there was Courfeyrac. The Les Amis's resident flirt and the person who actually holds them all together.

"When this gonna end?!" A citizen of Patria shouted.

"When we gonna live?!" Courfeyrac, Feuily, and Joly shouted along with more of the kingdom's citizens.

"Something's got to happen now!" Combeferre shouted.

"Something's gotta give!" The entire crowd shouted back to the philosopher before chanting "It'll come! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come!"

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the queen who runs this show?!" Enjorlas shouted to the crowd. "With all the anger in the land-" He started.

"How long until the judgement day?" Joly shouted.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size!" Enjorlas shouted, the crowd cheered at this statement. "Before the citizens will rise?!"

The citizens cheered and applauded and whistled at his and his friends, but it all came to a slow stop and only one man was left. He applauded in a sarcastic way as he approached the little make shift stage. He seemed to be only a few years older than Enjorlas and the Amis. He had black, slicked back hair, emerald green eyes, and his smile reminded the Amis of a snake.

"Very impressive, Monsieurs. Very impressive indeed." The man said sarcastically.

"May we help you, M'sieur?" Enjorlas asked the man skeptically.

"Please, there is no need for a formality with me!" The man said. "Call me, Monterparnasse. But you are forgetting one thing."

"And what might that be, Monsieur?" Enjorlas asked dryly.

"That in the end, the people don't care who runs the country, so long as they run it fair and justly. But that is not always the case. And even the people, whoever they may be, the poor, the beggars, the rich, and all types from around the world. They need a distraction from the long, hard day."

Out of the corner of his eye, Enjorlas could see Grantaire glare daggers at this Monterparnasse. Enjorlas tried to think of why the drunk might be doing this, but he couldn't come up with any logical explanation.

"And, good people of Patria, I have just the distraction you need. The _entertainment_ that you all need to see. I have known this person for a majority of my life. This person, this girl, she is the embodiment of Patria herself. Strong, unyielding, determined- and yet- at the same time, she is beautiful, compassionate, and kind to all. This girl, the intoxicating angel, can turn even one man made of stone, into nothing without her presence. This girl, so entrancing, ever intoxicating… She is LA ÉPONINE!"

Monterparnasse made a grand gesture to a nearby street, and Enjorlas heard a few other men shout "LA ÉPONINE!" before Enjorlas saw her. This girl called La Éponine.

Now, Prince Enjorlas was never one to notice the female gender (The reason his friends had called him the Marble Man), but he had to admit, this girl was beautiful. Olive-skin, big, light-brown eyes, and curly, dark-brown hair. But she was young. Didn't look older than seventeen. Enjorlas, despite all of his will-power, couldn't stop staring at this girl. That is until he realized that ninety-percent of the crowd had left the revolutionaries behind.

"Wait, wait!" Enjorlas cried in vain to try and stop the people from leaving.

"Enjorlas! Courfeyrac! R!" A voice from behind the prince called. The Amis turned to see a twelve-year old boy with shaggy blonde hair, big dark-brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin running toward them. "Have ya seen a girl 'bout 'is tall and-" The boy stopped as he spotted Éponine make her way toward the steps of the church, twirling and dancing the entire way there. "Never mind."

"Gavroche, do you know this girl?" Courfeyrac asked, he seemed a tad bit excited.

"O' course I do! She's me sister!" Gavroche told his friend, crossing his arm.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Courfeyrac's statement gained him a few odd looks from his fellow Amis. "I mean-I mean us."

"Smooth recovery, Courf." Bossuet said sarcastically giving him two thumbs up.

"R told me not to tell any of ya." Gavroche said, nodding toward said drunk.

Grantaire, after he swallowed a bit more of his wine, glared at the child in response. "Gee, thanks Gavroche."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I'll answer that question," Grantaire said, taking another sip of his wine. "After you pick up your tongue from off the floor."

With the exception of Enjorlas, laughter was sent through the Les Amis and Gavroche as Courfeyrac glared at the drunk. But the womanizer quickly shook it off and turned to face Gavroche. "Hey, 'Roche how'd you like to come with me to watch your sister dance?"

"I've seen 'er dance before 'bout a hundred times! I don't wanna see it again!" The boy told Courfeyrac.

"Good to hear! Come on; let's go watch your sister!" Courfeyrac said happily as he hoisted Gavroche up onto his shoulders.

"But-But I said no…" Gavroche said before sending the rest of the Amis, but mostly Grantaire, a confused glance.

A few minutes later, Feuily spoke up. "I can see why you didn't tell Courfeyrac about her."

"Well yeah, obviously." Bahorel shrugged.

"Ugh!" Grantaire groaned before he started to head toward the steps of the church. "I'm to sober for this!"

"Wait, he's sober?" Joly asked confusedly to Bossuet, who just shrugged. But before any more could be spoken on that topic, Enjorlas jumped down from the make-shift stage and followed after his friends, with the rest of the Amis in tow.

"Grantaire! Grantaire!" Enjorlas called to his friend. Said drunk turned with a questioning glance to the prince.

"What are you doing? How do you even know this Éponine?" Enjorlas asked.

"The answer to your first question is quiet simple really." Grantaire told him as the rest of the Amis caught up to them. "I'm simply trying to prevent Gavroche, Éponine, and everyone else here from drowning in Courfeyrac's drool. You know there'll be a lot!"

"Can't say I disagree with you on that one, R…" Combeferre said as he spotted said womanizer. He was in the very front row, staring at Éponine the way he does all pretty girls: Stupidly.

"But what about my second question?" Enjorlas asked.

"She's my friend!" Grantaire shrugged. "I watch out for her and she watches out for me! Win-Win!"

"What do you mean 'watch out for her'?" Jehan asked cautiously.

Grantaire glanced to the front of the audience and narrowed his eyes at who Enjorlas recognized as Monterparnasse before turning back to them. "Let's just say… Monterparnasse isn't exactly as nice as he lets on to be." Was all Grantaire said before turning on his heel and shoving his way through the crowd to get to the front of the audience. With The rest of the Amis in tow, and reluctant Enjorlas following them.

As they got closer and closer to the church steps, the Amis were able to get closer looks at her. They found that she was tiny and petite, someone could probably wrap one arm around her waist. They saw that she was wearing a bright red, off-the-shoulder, see-through sleeves, dress that hugged her small figure. She had some sort of tight black fabric wrapped around her waist along with a (fake) gold crown with a (fake) ruby in the center. She also seemed to wear a bright red veil that stretched from behind her ears and covered everything below her nose. But, even because of this, they could see that this girl had freckles across her nose and the top of her cheeks, and that when she smiled, they saw simples under that red veil.

"I've never seen her before have you?" A man in the audience said.

"She is pretty!" His friend told him. Enjorlas, try as he might, couldn't pull his gaze away from this Éponine girl. No matter how hard he tried (And it probably didn't help that this girl was wearing his favorite color).

"I can't believe you never introduced us, Grantaire!" Courfeyrac said, still smiling as Éponine danced in time to the music.

"Can someone 'et me down from 'ere?" Gavroche asked no one in particular. Bossuet started to reach for the boy but Gavroche stopped him. "Not you, Bossy! With your luck, you'd end up droppin' me on my own head!"

Enjorlas saw Combeferre roll his eyes at Gavroche, yet he still smiled, before he picked up the small child and placed him on his own shoulders. Courfeyrac was oblivious the entire time.

"Yep… It's a wonder I never introduced you both." Enjorlas could practically hear Grantaire rolling his eyes at Courfeyrac.

When Enjorlas glanced back at Éponine, he noticed something. She was smiling-no, it was more like smirking- right at him! He also noticed the music started to pick up a little bit. Enjorlas saw Éponine turn her back to the crowd but still sway in time to the music, but he saw her extend her arms upward and twisting her wrists and hands back and forth before she spun back around to face the crowd, her arms extend toward the crowd.

The music started to pick-up a little bit more and Enjorlas saw that Éponine smirking, along with a mischievous glint in her eyes, at him again as she twisted her wrists and hands again. Enjorlas gulped, he didn't like where this was going, but luckily no one heard him over the loud music. He watched awkwardly as Éponine brought her arms above her head for a brief moment before spinning them to her left side. Stopping them in mid-air once they were at her left side. Then Éponine twirled around and then stopped, sending a wink to the crowd (But more specifically to him and the Amis). Enjorlas noticed that she somehow produced a long, black, see-through scarf-like-object that was covered in gold colored suns and stars, which she held onto tightly in both hands.

Éponine stared to slowly make her way toward the crowd from her position toward the door of the church, by this time the people started to clap along in time to the music.. Step by step -but with the way she did it, it was more along the lines of glide by glide- and at the same time bringing either her left arm or her right arm, depending on what foot she stepped forward with first. Left foot forward, right arm up. Right foot forward, left arm up. Never once letting go of her Scarf. But what surprised Enjorlas the most happened next, she had skillfully made her way down the stairs and towards the prince and the Amis!

When she did, she put that scarf of hers to good use. She wrapped it around Enjorlas's neck and uses it to bring his face closer to hers. Despite himself, Enjorlas couldn't help but blush when Éponine placed her lips onto the tips of his nose. But as quickly as she came down the steps, she left his side just as quickly, making her way over to Gavroche, Combeferre, and Grantaire. Combeferre seemed to just be enjoying Éponine's performance but he saw Gavroche and Grantaire looking at him. He could tell that they were trying to stifle their laughter.

But soon, Éponine left the side of the Amis and returned to the steps of the church. Spinning and twirling, her arms stretched out, a smile on her face under her veil. And all too soon, she stopped and bowed graciously to the crowd, who proceeded to throw gold coins at her. He noticed that some of the Amis (Mainly Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bossuet, and Joly) did this as well. But when Éponine looked up and saw them doing this, she glared at the men ever so slightly. But it was still enough to scare them half to death, making them stop.

"What was that all about?" Jehan turned to Grantaire for an answer.

Grantaire just shrugged. "She doesn't like to accept charity from her best friend and little brother, why should she except charity from their friends?"

"But why is she still excepting the people's money?" Bahorel asked, pointing to Éponine who was now smiling and blowing kisses in every direction of the crowd. And yet, Enjorlas could see that she was forcing the smile and by that expression in her eyes, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"She doesn't 'xactly 'ave a choice!" Gavroche answered.

Before anymore could be said on the subject, Grantaire approached Enjorlas. Not trying very hard to hide the smile on his face. "Apollo, would you mind if I took this and gave it back to Éponine?"

"Give what back to Éponine?"

Grantaire smirked and reached for something on Enjorlas's neck, pulling Éponine's scarf away from the Prince. "This scarf. Y'know, the one she used to tease you with."

Enjorlas glared at the drunk before walking back toward the make-shift stage. Still, his thoughts kept wondering to Éponine, despite how hard he tried to prevent this.

~Fifteen Minutes Later, with Éponine~

Éponine sat in a tiny little tent and had since changed out of her tight red dress and crown. She now wore a sleeveless, white blouse, a moss green skirt that went to a few inches above her ankles and covered in patches of rags to cover up some holes in the skirt, dark brown boots, a brown belt, and a dark brown coat.

Éponine scowled as she thought back to a few minutes ago. All those people, cheering for her pretty face and charming dance. It made her sick. But, she was always able to get through it. All she had to do was think about Marius Pontmercy.

All Éponine had to do was to think of Marius's handsomely freckled face, his beautiful smile, his hair, his laugh, and especially his eyes. Just thinking about Marius now, it made Éponine happy. She was in love with him and she knew it wouldn't be long before he realized he loved her too. She just knew.

"Knock, knock!" Éponine laughed lightly as she turned to see who entered her tent. As she expected, Grantaire and her brother Gavroche entered. What she didn't expect, however, was a handsome man with a boyish like face and curly dark hair followed behind them.

"Bonjour Grantaire, Gavroche and… M'sieur that I don't know…" Éponine said.

"My name is Courfeyrac, Mademoiselle. I saw you dancing a few minutes ago and I was utterly enchanted." Courfeyrac said smiling flirtatiously at her.

Éponine rolled her eye. "You and every other man in this kingdom."

"I tried t' stop 'im Ep! I swear!" Gavroche told his sister, apologetically.

"I gave up after the first two tries!" Grantaire shrugged casually. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out her scarf. "Oh, here! This belongs to you!"

"Thank You, R. I'd be lost without you!" Éponine teased him. Grantaire just winked at her in response.

"Mam'selle," Courfeyrac butted in. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you glare at me and my friends when we threw you some coins. You certainly earned it!"

"I don't like charity, Monsieur." Éponine told him, crossing her arms. "And if I won't except charity from _certain people_-"

"Certain people!" Grantaire said raising his hand and smiling.  
"Right 'ere!" Gavroche smiled raising his own hand.

Éponine rolled her eyes at the two before turning back to Courfeyrac. "If I don't except charity from those two, then why should I except charity from their friends?"

Courfeyrac chuckled. "Fair point, mademoiselle."

"I'm no mademoiselle." Éponine told him.

Before anyone else could say anything, a new voice was heard outside the tent. "Éponine? May I come in?"

Grantaire, Gavroche, and Éponine exchanged slightly scared glances while Courfeyrac just looked at them confused.

"Monterparnasse." Éponine whispered disgustingly.

"Hide!" Gavroche hissed quietly before he and Grantaire dragged Courfeyrac behind a few curtains, ones that Éponine normally changes behind.

"Come in, Monterparnasse." Éponine said, trying to sound indifferent.

Monterparnasse came in quickly after. Smiling a sickly snake like smile. "Bonjour Éponine."

"Bonjour to you as well." Éponine said.

"Are you pleased to see me, 'Ponine?"

"Pleased as a person with the stomach flu…" Éponine muttered.

"Come now, 'Ponine. You must be pleased your old friend Monty?" When Monterparnasse said that, he started to back Éponine into a corner. Fortunately for Éponine, she was backed into the corner that was close to where Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche were hiding.

"What do we do?" Courfeyrac whispered to the other two.

"I've got a plan!" Gavroche whispered.

"I love it already!" Grantaire whispered back. Smiling.

Gavroche smirked at the two men and motioned for them to follow him, and the proceeded to crawl out from behind the curtain. Thankfully, Monterparnasse didn't notice them. But Éponine did, so she just decided to play her part in Gavroche's unspoken plan.

"Your old friend Monty who helped you through so much and so little." Monterparnasse said coolly, stroking Éponine's hair with his hand. "Who has always been there for you. Always."

Thankfully, Gavroche and Grantaire and Courfeyrac had reached their destination. A tiny little purple velvet box. The most expense thing Éponine and Gavroche's entire family owned. But inside is what they were really after.

Gavroche opened the box to reveal a set of bottle of various sizes shapes and colors. This was their mother's potion box. It contained every potion she ever made and every ingredient she need to make more. Gavroche and Grantaire picked and pecked at each bottle until they found what they were looking for.

"Look mates, I found it!" Gavroche whispered as he held up a brown bottle that had two words printed on it. Ground Stinkweed. Courfeyrac, catching onto the plan quit quickly, turned to Éponine and plugged his own nose and nodded. Éponine understood the plan quickly and sent him a quick thumbs up, thankfully Éponine didn't notice.

Grantaire, having done this with Gavroche the most, opened the bottle and quickly (and silently) crawled over to Éponine and handed her the open bottle before he, Gavroche, and Courfeyrac ducked behind the curtains again.

Éponine glanced down at the bottle again before finally glancing up to look Monterparnasse. Putting on her best innocent and yet seductive face, Éponine carried out the last part of the plan: Get rid of Monterparnasse!

"You know, Monty," It took all of Éponine's will power to not cringe at the name. "You're right. You have always been there for me and-" Éponine started to pour the ground up Stinkweed into Monterparnasse's pocket. "I just wish I could find a way to repay you!"

"Well," Monterparnasse started to lean in toward Éponine, puckering his lips. "Maybe you-"Monterparnasse's face wrinkled in disgust as he took a big whiff of the air around him. "What is that horrible smell?!

"Oh!" Éponine wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth and nose with her hands. "Monterparnasse, I'm sorry! I was just trying to be polite but-"

"Why didn't you tell me then you little-"Monterparnasse took a deep breath to compose himself. "I'll be seeing you, Éponine."

Éponine waited a few moments after Monterparnasse left to let the air clear before she uncovered her face and laughed. "It's safe you three can come out now!"

All three boys came tumbling out of the curtain, all of them howling in laughter.

"Wh-When you called him Monty-" Grantaire laughed, clutching his stomach. "I nearly died!"

"It took all of my will-power to not dump it on his head!" Éponine laughed.

"So you just poured it into his pocket?!" Courfeyrac asked.

"I can't breathe!" Gavroche said, over come with laughter.

"Well," Courfeyrac said standing up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Éponine. But I'm afraid Grantaire and I have to be going."

"Yeah, if we're not back soon, Apollo might pop a vain!" Grantaire joked.

"Apollo?" Éponine asked, perking an eyebrow.

"His real name is Enjorlas. He's the leader of our little group." Courfeyrac told her.

Noticing Éponine still didn't know who they were talking about, Grantaire decided to step in. "He's the guy you teased today with your scarf."

Éponine's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, the guy who looked like a Marble Statue!"

Grantaire and Courfeyrac chuckled before bidding Éponine and Gavroche good-bye. Once he regained his composure, Gavroche made his way over to the potion box. "Hey, 'Ponine, 'e still got any o' that stinkweed left?"

"Nope." Éponine smirked.

"Clever!" Gavroche started rummaging through the box, not really looking for anything while Éponine preoccupied herself by cleaning up the tent a little bit. But then Gavroche spotted a new bottle. A glass bottle that had a purple-pink liquid inside. Gavroche turned the bottle in his hands before turning to Éponine. "Was mum in 'ere earlier?"

"Yeah. Why?" Éponine asked her brother curiously.

"I think she putta new potion in 'ere."

"What kind of potion is it?"

"Um it's a…" Gavroche glanced down to the bottle real quickly before turning back to his sister. "Love Potion."

Éponine perked up at this. "Love Potion?" Gavroche nodded and handed it to his sister who read it excitedly. She knew her brother wasn't lying, for the words 'Love Potion' was written in cursive on the front of the bottle. She flipped it over and read the instructions.

'_Simply sprinkle this potion into the eyes of your intended and they shall fall in love with the next person they see. __**WARNING: The effects of this potion are irreversible!**__ Do not allow the intended to look upon the face of the wrong person!'_

"_This is it!"_ Éponine thought. _"I can use this on Marius! And then we can finally be happy together!" _Éponine smiled brightly, tucked the bottle into her coat pocket, and skipped out of the tent happily.

"Wait! 'Ponine where ya goin'?!" Gavroche shouted to his sister. "I should probably follow 'er." Gavroche then smirked and then glanced at the box of potions. He walked over to the box and then started to grab random potions and stuff them into his pockets. "After I borrow some o' these!"

~One hour later~

Éponine finds Marius Pontmercy walking out of the flat that he shares with a few of his friends. And Éponine is extremely happy. For now, Marius will finally love her the way she has always loved him.

"Hey Éponine!" Marius finally noticed her and waved her over. Éponine quickly opened the bottle of Love Potion, which smelled an awful lot like roses, and skipped over to Marius. When he finally looked up at her, she seized her opportunity and sprinkled some of the Love Potion into his eyes.

"_Yes! Now he'll look at me, and we'll live happily ever after!"_ Éponine thought happily. Marius was rubbing his eyes, trying to get out whatever Éponine just put into his eyes. But, the potion had already taken it's affect.

Now, I bet you all are thinking that Marius opened his eyes, looked at Éponine, and fell in love with her right? Well, the part about him opening his eyes is correct. After a carriage rode past causing Marius to glance over to the other side of the street.

He instantly spotted a beautiful blonde girl across the street. And of course, this was a Love Potion that Marius had sprinkled into his eyes. So, of course. When he looked upon her face, he was instantly in love with this girl.

And Éponine knew this too. For when she tried to get him to look at her, he wouldn't even glance in her direction. _"Oh no…"_ Éponine followed his gaze to across the street and noticed the girl he was starring at.

Platinum blonde hair, porcelain like skin, big, round, sky-blue eyes, pale pink lips and a bright smile. _"Wait… She looks a lot like…"_ Éponine narrowed her eyes at the girl. And then it hit her. _"It is! It is Cosette!"_ Éponine thought to herself. Éponine saw a man walk over to Cosette. Cosette happily greeted the man as the two walked off.

"Éponine," Marius asked his friend, his eyes never leaving the beautiful blonde-haired girl. "Did you see that girl?"

"Who? That bourgeois two-a-penny thing?" Éponine said a bit more bitterly than she would've liked.

"Who was that girl? She was magnificent!" Marius smiled dreamily. Then his eyes lit up, as if he had a brilliant idea. "Éponine, will you find her for me?!"

Éponine could feel her own heart breaking. She was about to decline but then she remembered that it was kind of her fault Marius was so head-over-heels for this girl. So instead, she just smiled at Marius. "Of course, Marius. You can count on me."

"Oh thank you, 'Ponine! Thank you!" Marius said giving her a brief hug before he headed off to meet his friends.

Éponine just stood there, watching him go. Fiddling with the glass bottle in her hand. But, before she could leave, Gavroche walked up to her.

"'S the matter, 'Ponine?"

"Gavroche, have you ever had a plan that you thought was so fool proof and then when you put it into action, it blows up right in your face?"

Gavroche was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry 'Ponine, I just don't know how ta respond t' that."

"It's fine Gav." Éponine smiled down sadly at her brother. "Just go have fun at your meeting, m'kay?"

"Ok." Gavroche told his sister. "See-ya later, 'Ponine!"

Éponine watched Gavroche run off in the same direction Marius did before sighing sadly and walking off in the same direction Cosette and the old man did. Stuffing the Love Potion into her coat pocket as she walked.

**Once again, sorry for my absence! But I hope this super long chapter made up for it! This chapter is the longest one of this story! 13 pages long! I hope that makes up for my absence! Hopefully I'll see you guys sooner next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok… So I got no reviews for the last chapter… So… onto the story!**

**Yes, I used ABC Café/Red and Black and A Heart Full of Love and On My Own in this chapter, but only the last two are still songs! I just used the first one because I'm lazy and lacked inspiration. And as for the last two, what's a Disney Movie without a song or two! AMMIRIGHT! But if you want to interpret them all as a song, go ahead!**

~At the Café Musian, later that night~

"The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware-" He marched over to Grantaire and yanked yet another wine bottle out of his grasp. "Don't let the wine go to your brain." He glanced down at Grantaire to send him his infamous "Death Stare" but Grantaire, having been the victim of many of Éponine's death glares and stares, was now immune to them, so he just shrugged it off. "For the army we face is a dangerous foe, with the men and the strength that we never can match. Oh, it's easy to sit here swat them life flies, but the Queen's army will be harder to catch!"

But before he could continue, Joly spoke up. "Marius wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Grantaire said handing him a cup of wine from yet another bottle he managed to find, and slid it over to Marius.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there and then she was gone!" Marius told all of his friends with a dreamy smile on his face. Gavroche, who hadn't really been paying attention, perked up when he heard Marius speak. He then remembered the Love Potion Éponine had. Did she use it on Marius?

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at Last?" Grantaire smirked as he teased his friend. "Why I've never heard you 'ooh' and 'aah' before." Grantaire turned to Enjorlas. "Here you talk of battle to be won, and here Marius comes like Don Juan. It is better than an Opera!"

Enjorlas walked over to Grantaire and, once again, yanked the wine bottle out of his hands. "It is time for us all to decide who we are." Enjorlas turned to Grantaire and narrowed his eyes at him. "Do we fight for the right at an opera now? Have you asked of yourself: What's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day! Red-The blood of angry men! Black-The dark of ages past! Red-A world about to dawn! Black-The night that ends at last!"

"Had you seen her today you might know how it feels… To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight… Had you been there today you might also have known how your world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!"

"Red?" Grantaire called out.

"I can feel my soul on fire!" Marius told him.

"Black?" Grantaire called, enjoying this immensely.

"My world is she's not there!"

"Red!" The Amis, minus Gavroche and Enjorlas, chorused together

"It's the color of desire!"

"Black!"

"It's the color of despair!"

"Marius, you're no longer a child, and I do not doubt that you mean it well, but now there is a higher call!" Enjorlas told his friend. And while he hated to do this, he had to. "And Marius, I'm sorry, but if you have to choose which side your loyalty lies. With us… or with her…"

Marius was about to protest, but he saw Éponine silently make her way up the stairs. He hurriedly made her way over to her, completely forgetting about his friends. "Did you find here?" Marius asked Éponine excitedly.

No one knew it, but Gavroche was watching Marius tentatively. For a moment, he thought that Éponine had used the love Potion he gave her to make Marius fall in love with her, and that it worked. But, he knew that wasn't true for A): He would've been going on and on about Éponine and B); Éponine would've been by his side when he did. So that was how Gavroche knew that when Éponine used the Love Potion, something must have gone wrong.

Gavroche listened as Marius asked if his sister had found the girl he spoke of, he watched with a tinge of remorse as Éponine nodded sadly, and we watched sadly as his sister led Marius down the stairs and out of the Café.

"You saw that too, huh kid?" Gavroche nodded at Grantaire's statement. "He's not in love with Éponine, is he?" Gavroche shook his head this time. "You gonna follow her?"

"Yep." Gavroche popped the 'P'.

"Tell Éponine that if she needs a shoulder to cry on, I've got two and so does Courf." Grantaire smiled as Gavroche slugged him in the arm and laughed. He smiled as he watched Gavroche hop out of the chair and bound down the stairs after his sister.

"Where's Gavroche going?" Courfeyrac asked Grantaire, which caused all of the Amis (including Enjorlas) to look at the two.

"He… Uh… Is going to go help Éponine with a little errand she has to run!" Grantaire said. _"Well, it's partially true. He is going to help Éponine anyway…"_

"At this time of day?" Enjorlas asked him skeptically.

"If you want to go ask them, Marble, go right ahead! They probably didn't get very far!" Grantaire told his friend, taking a sip of yet another wine bottle he managed to produce.

Enjorlas reached over and yanked the bottle out of his hands yet again at the same time Combeferre asked "Where do you keep getting those, R?!" while the rest of the Amis, minus Enjorlas, looked at him in confusion.

Grantaire chuckled. "A good-magician never reveals his secrets!"

"You have a secret stash under the table, don't you?" Enjorlas asked.

"No!"

"Under the floor under the table then?"

"No!" Grantaire shifted awkwardly in his chair and glanced down at the floor before muttering "Maybe…"

~Meanwhile, at the House of Jean Valjean~

Jean Valjean sat quietly in the den of his and Cosette's home, reading a book. He looked up and saw his daughter put on her shawl. "Cosette?"

Cosette had indeed grown beautiful, just like her mother. Her platinum blonde hair went down to her mid-back in wavy curls, her skin matched porcelain, her eyes ashamed the summer sky, and her lips and cheeks were as pink as roses. "Yes Papa?"

"Are you going outside? It's past sunset." Valjean told his daughter.

"Don't worry, Papa. I just forgot to water some of the flowers today and I want to that before I go to bed." Cosette told her father kindly before walking out the door, with a watering-can held close to her.

"Be careful, Ma petite fleur!" Valjean called out to her as she closed the door behind her. As Valjean watched her through the window, he couldn't help but feel blessed that he had raised her as his own. But he also felt a little bit guilty, for she had grown up never knowing her mother.

Valjean wanted to have Cosette meet her mother again, but he wanted Cosette to meet Fantine when she was awake! And try as he might, he just couldn't find away to wake her up. He tried every spell-book he could find, every potion, every incantation, but no matter what he tried he just couldn't wake her up.

The nights he would go to bed after failing to wake Fantine, he would be feeling at his lowest then, he would go to bed and dream of Fantine. They would be together in those dreams one way or another, sometimes even Cosette joined them in their dreams, but it was still them. And when morning finally came, Jean Valjean woke up with renewed hope of awaking Fantine.

Valjean heard what sounded like the gate to the garden opened, he just assumed it was Cosette so he thought nothing of it as he returned to his book.

~With Éponine, Marius, and Gavroche~

"Well, this is where she lives." Éponine said sadly.

"Oh Éponine, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done!" Marius said as he hugged Éponine tightly, which practically sent her to cloud nine, but all too quickly he released her and hurried over to the house.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche hissed at his sister, gaining her attention. "What're ya doin'?!"

"Helping Marius! What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Breaking ya own heart…"

"Gavroche and Éponine just started at each other, frowning, but Éponine finally broke their gaze and turned to follow Marius, but Gavroche heard Éponine sigh sadly. "Go back to your meeting, Gav. I'll be fine."

But Éponine was never good at lying to her brother and Gavroche was not one who liked being told what to do.

Marius quietly pushed open the gate, causing the angel before him to turn around startled. Her sky blue eyes widened as she spotted Marius.

_A Heart Full of Love._

_A Heart Full of Song._

_I'm doing everything all wrong!_

The girl quickly ran behind a tree. What Marius didn't know was that Éponine had followed him into the garden and watched as Marius sang to Cosette. She watched as Cosette, afraid of what Marius might do (Éponine could understand this, Cosette didn't know Marius and here he was singing his heart out to her) and Éponine watched as Cosette fearfully duck behind a tree.

"_The things I do for you, Marius…"_ Éponine thought sadly as she quickly and quietly made her way up to Cosette. Éponine pulled of the lid to the Love Potion and tapped Cosette on the shoulder, when the girl turned to face her; Éponine sprinkled the Love Potion into her eyes and turned her around so that when she opened her eyes, Marius would be the first person she saw. And then Éponine quickly made her way out of the garden, careful not to be seen by Marius.

_Oh God, for shame,_

_I do not even know your name,_

When Cosette thought that she finally rubbed away whatever fell into her eyes, she opened her eyes. Sky blue met Robin's Egg blue as the man in front of her continued to sing.

_Dear Mad'moiselle,_

_Won't you say? Will you tell?_

Cosette saw the man before her and couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. Like a prince of some sort. He had light-brown hair that reminded Cosette of a bunny with light-brown fur, eyes the color of Robin's Eggs, his smile but that made him all the more handsome to Cosette, and he had so many freckles that just seemed to make him even more adorable to Cosette.

_A Heart Full of Love_

_No fear, no regret._

Marius grabbed Cosette's hands and smiled down at her brightly.

_My name is Marius Pontmercy!_

Cosette smiled back at Marius and blushed.

_And mine's Cosette._

_Cosette, I don't know what to say._

_Then make no sound._

_I am lost,_

Cosette released one hand from Marius's grasp and started to run her hand through his hair while Marius cupped her cheek. Éponine watched on, she could hear her heart shattering as she watched the two sing of their love for each-other.

_I am found! _

Marius and Cosette started to sing in Harmony while Éponine began to sing to herself.

_A Heart Full of Love (Éponine: he was never mine to lose.)  
A Heart Full of You (Why regret what could not be?)  
A single look and then I knew, (These are words he'll never say)  
I knew it too. (Not to me…)  
From today… (Not to me…)  
Every day. (Not for me..)  
For it isn't a dream… (His heart is full of love…)  
Not a dream, (And he will never…)  
After all! (Fell this way…)_

And as if Éponine's heart couldn't break anymore, Cosette and Marius kissed. That's when Éponine decided that she's had enough. She got up slowly, and then walked away as quickly as she could away from those two, away from the gate, and though she knew it wouldn't work, her broken heart.

When she was finally far enough away as to where she couldn't see the house or even the street it was on. Éponine began to sing.

_On My Own_

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone_

_I walk with him 'til morning._

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain _

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights_

_Are misty in the river_

_In the darkness_

_The trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me_

_Forever and forever_

Éponine then frowned sadly as a few tears began to roll down her cheeks, despite how hard she tried to control them.

_And I know,_

_It's only in my mind._

_That I'm talking to myself_

_And not to him_

_And although_

_I know that he is blind_

_Still I say,_

_There's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere,_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day_

_I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go one turning_

Éponine couldn't stand anymore, she fell to her knees and let the tears roll down her cheeks freely.

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him _

_I love him_

_But only on my own…_

When Éponine finally regained her composure, she looked up, she saw the Café Musian and in the window's, she could see a head of blonde curls arguing with somebody inside. _"Why do I get the feeling that it's R?"_ Éponine smiled, if not but slightly. If her brother listened to her, then he would be inside with the Amis. With R, with Courfeyrac, with the Marble of a Leader, with all of them.

That's when it hit her. They would be going off to battle soon, tomorrow even. And Marius would no doubt join them! _"Oh dear, this is not good!"_

With that thought in mind, Éponine quietly and quickly made her way to the Café, unawre that a pair of eyes had been watching her from the shadows.

~With Marius and Cosette~

Marius and Cosette pulled apart. The kiss sent lightning through them both. "So this is what it is like to be in love." Cosette smiled up at Marius.

"This is love." Marius smiled back at her.

The two just stood there, smiling at each other, before a new voice came through the iron gate. "Marius!"

Cosette and Marius turned to see Gavroche at the gates. "Gavroche?" Marius asked approaching the gate, hands still clasped with Cosette. "What are you doing here?"

"_Resist t' urge to punch 'im, Gavroche."_ Gavroche told himself. "I came lookin' for my sister. 'Ave ya seen 'er?"

"No, not recently." Marius told the child.

"_Liar!"_ Gavroche mentally screamed at the man. "Oh, Marius, 'ave ya givin' any thought t' what Enjorlas said?"

With that, all thoughts of the meeting at the Musian came back to Marius. _"And Marius, I'm sorry, but if you have to choose which side your loyalty lies. With us… or with her…"_

As much as it pained Marius, he knew he had to make a choice. "Cosette, my dearest,"

"Marius is everything alright?" Cosette asked.

"It's just-you see… Me and my friends, we're a part of this group that is fighting to take down the queen-"

"Queen Arabella?" Cosette asked shock.

"Yes, darling, Arabella! And they are going to be heading off to the Castle to seal her fate, and…and, they need me. Cosette, I truly do love you with all my heart, but I am not one to abandon my friends."

"But Marius, I just found you! I'm not about to lose you!" Cosette protested.

"Don't worry, my beloved, I swear here and now that I will return for you." With that he kissed Cosette one last time. "I love you, Cosette!"

"Marius-" Cosette called out as he and Gavroche made their way through the streets toward the Café Musian. "I love you, too!"

~Back at the Alley Way near the Café Musian~

He watched the girl-What was her name again? Éponine? - As she silently made her way to the Café. He watched her lead that freckled boy, and unknowing her little brother, to _his_ home. He smirked at the thought. He finally found him. _"And this time, Jean Valjean _won't_ get away so easily" _

With that thought in mind, Javert smirked as he walked away from the café. Knowing that he would see Valjean again soon.

**Ta-Da! Now, I'm a bit sad I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but not that sad that I didn't post a chapter! So, this time, I want at least one review for this chapter to make me feel that you guys are still there! Here's a hint, the quicker I get that review, the quicker I get the next chapter up!**

**And trust me, you guys will want to read that chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

**Now I feel better! Thanks to those who reviewed! Anyway, to:**

**Her Grace the Duchess: First of all, I like the username! Second, thanks!**

**ElfieZaid: Javert's one of the main characters, you won't get rid of him so easily! I know, I'm sorry 'bout that, he's just important! And I just imagine Gavroche as a bit protective of his sister! Someone has to, and it sure as heck isn't gonna be Marius! And I intend to!**

** .9: I'm glad that you like the story and don't worry there is more to come!**

**Arwen2712: Yep, the queen better watch out! And true it is Disney style, but remember, Disney usually has one or two surprises in their movies, so this one will have a few surprises as well. And I'm updating right now!**

**Ok, so school will be starting for me on September 3****rd****, so I'll try and finish this story up before that point!**

**Now, here's the part we've all been waiting for, The Les Amis in battle against the Evil Queen!**

~The Next Morning, inside the Castle~

Queen Arabella sat inside the throne room, stroking her pet crow's head affectionately. She was wearing a long black dress with a bronze belt, bronze bracelets on each arm, a snake like bronze bracelet on her upper arm, a bronze necklace with a sickly green amulet on, black shoes, and a bronze crown with a sickly green stone on top of that.

"Your Majesty," A guard walked up to her.

"What?!" Queen Arabella asked harshly. "Can you not see that I am busy right now?!"

"Sincerest apologies my Queen, but there is something approaching the castle that I believe you must see, immediately."

Arabella raised a skeptical brow at the man before agreeing to follow him to the front gate. When they reached their destination, the evil queen looked out the window, she chuckled darkly to herself. "Well, well, well. Seems my dear step-son has finally come for a visit." Arabella's glance shifted out a bit farther. "Oh, would you look at that! He's brought some friends!"

'_And here I was hoping he'd bring home a girl."_ Arabella thought sarcastically as she started to walk away from the front gate.

"M'lady, what should we do?" The guard asked. Arabella rolled her eyes and sighs in annoyance before turning to the guard. "Prepare the troops and tell them to show _no_ mercy!"

The guard bowed to the queen before leaving to gather the guards and army of the Castle. All the while, the Queen was making her way back to the throne room. "So, my dearest step-son is bringing his friends to the palace for a visit? Well," Arabella reached the throne room and pushed in a stone, revealing a large stone stairway behind the throne. Arabella quickly walked down the stairway to reveal a sort-of secret room. Arabella walked in there and was greeted by a musty scent, she smiled nonetheless. "He's going to learn the Hard Way" She smiled and picked up a little vile, opened and poured it into a large pot. Arabella smiled as a puff of grey-blue smoke in the shape of a skull rose up from the pot. "Nice guys, _always_ finish last!"

~Meanwhile, with Jean Valjean and Cosette~

Valjean had noticed it last night but hadn't said anything, thinking that his daughter was tired and all. But when Cosette's far off look and the fact that she seemed to be in a dreamy trance all day didn't fade, he knew something was wrong.

"Cosette?" Valjean called to his daughter, who was looking far out the window, toward the castle.

"Hmm?" was the only response he got from her.

"Is everything alright, ma petite fleur?"

"Papa, have you ever been in love?" The question, to say the least, caught Valjean completely off-guard.

"C-Come again, Cosette?"

"I mean, have you ever fallen in love with someone, but then something happened to that person that's completely out of your control and now you're wondering if you'll ever see that person again."

Valjean did know. He did know what it was like to fall in love with someone, but then have something happen to that person that was out of his control. The same thing happened nine years ago to Fantine; it just took him about two more years to realize he was truly in love with her.

"I might have, why do you ask?"

"Oh Papa… I think I am in love!" Cosette smiled and sighed dreamily. "His name is Marius Pontmercy and he is just a true gentleman! I met him last night, and it was just like a dream! But then, he said he'd have to leave me for he could not abandon his friends."

"Why could he not leave his friends?"

"Because now is when they need him most, Papa."

"What are they doing?"

"Oh Papa, they're… he and his friends are going to go and fight the Queen in hopes of taking away her throne!"

Valjean nodded, his eyes widened only slightly as he listened to this. True, he never supported Arabella or her decisions, but even he wouldn't try something like fighting her! But apparently, this Marius Pontmercy and his friends were doing just that.

"I'm afraid he's not going to come back, Papa. And I just can't imagine my life without him." Cosette frowned sadly and returned her gaze toward the palace.

It killed Valjean to see his daughter like this, but he knew how she felt. Ever since he met her mother, he would find at least one way to run into her. And after she was cursed, he took it upon himself to find away to awaken her. But as the years went on, his hope started to dwindle, but he never gave up. But now, more than anything, he only wishes to see Fantine's sapphire blue eyes that he has come to love, but even he knows the slim chance of that happening now.

He made up his mind. Valjean leaned over and kissed Cosette on her forehead. "I'll be back, Cosette."

"Papa, where are you going? Papa? Papa!" Cosette's cries were lost to him as he climbed the stairs. He had one for thing her had to do.

He reached his destination quicker than he thought. But he reached Fantine's bedside none the less. He took a deep breath before kneeling down beside her. "Fantine… I-I don't know when… No, that's not it…" Why couldn't he find the words? "Look, I will leave our daughter a note, just in case I-" His breath hitched in his throat. "Just in case… Goodbye, Fantine."

He gently grabbed her hand and-because he wouldn't _dare_ to do anything else!- gently kissed the back of it. It was then he noticed it, Fantine seemed to stir in her sleep. Almost as if she would wake up, but then she stopped and her sleep continued. Valjean smiled sadly at her one last time. "Goodbye, ma belle ange."

Making sure he left Cosette a note in a place that she would find it for later, Valjean set off to the palace in search of this Marius Pontmercy. He was completely unaware to the fact that he was being followed the entire time.

~With Les Amis and Gavroche, at the Palace~

Marius dodged yet another sword that came his way. He knew that things were not going as planned. He had the feeling that Queen Arabella was up to no good, he always figured she wasn't one to play fair. But what Marius or any of the Amis didn't know was that before the Amis and even came into the castle, Queen Arabella had concocted a potion that was so strong, it only took one scratch of the sword for the poison in the potion to take effect, whomever the sword struck would be dead in minutes. But, Queen Arabella, so certain of her impending victory, made sure that the potion would wear off after all of the Les Amis had died.

But, there was one person who figured it out. One person who figured it out by noticing how the royal guards were careful to avoid each other's swords, how they tried to avoid the very sword they held in their hands, how when the sword accidentally cut a tree in the court yard, the tree was dead instantly. And as that person watched Marius fought off another shoulder, that person saw another one sneak up on him and prepare to bring his sword down. "NO!" The person shouted as the person shoved Marius out of the way. The sword was brought down on this person's arm and back.

"Éponine?" Marius turned to the voice he recognized and saw Éponine lying on the ground before a very confused looking soldier. Rae directed toward the soldier to struck his best friend is what caused Marius to tackle the soldier to the ground and grab his sword in the process.

"Marius!" A weak voice called out to him.

"Éponine, it's alright, I'm here!" Marius said as he approached his friend.

"And that's… All that I need to know, my friend…" Éponine smiled up at Marius.

"Éponine, why? Why did you do this?" Marius asked as he held Éponine close.

"I would do just about anything for you Marius… Anything…" Éponine said sadly. "Marius, the swords… They have poison on them…" Éponine chocked out.

"W-What?"

"The swords… They're poisoned… Tell Gavroche and R… I'm sorry…" Marius watched by helplessly as Éponine closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

"Éponine? Éponine!" Marius called to her and shook her lifeless body. His tears were soon replaced by a snarl. His sadness replaced by rage. He swore then and now that he would avenge Éponine.

He whirled around in time to see the Amis storming into the palace, he spotted Enjorlas who was about to be stabbed from behind. "ENJORLAS-LOOK OUT!"

Enjorlas turned just in time to prevent the guard from stabbing him. The prince quickly punched the guard in the face and shoved him away with all his strength as Marius ran up to him, panting. "Enjorlas, the swords… They're poisoned!"

A brief look of surprise crossed the prince's face, but only briefly. "Thank you, Marius!" When Enjorlas said that, it was a thank you for everything. For joining their cause, for following Enjorlas to the palace for the attack, and most importantly, for probably saving Enjorlas's life. But it was also an apology of sorts. Enjorlas knew things were starting to turn opposite their favor, and now, they all were in trouble.

~With Queen Arabella~

As all of the Amis, and surprisingly Gavroche, fought their way into the Castle, Arabella watched them from her throne room. That's where she knew they would be coming, but she was prepared. She leaned over to a guard that was in the room with her. "Make sure they never reach this room."

"Yes, my queen!" The guard responded and quickly exited the room. Arabella grinned evilly. It would take a little more effort, but finally, her throne would be secured.

~Back with the Amis, fifteen minutes later~

They were cornered. All of them; Enjorlas, Marius, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bossuet, Joly, Feuily, Bahorel, Grantaire, and even little Gavroche.

They locked the doors in hopes of buying more time to come up with a plan, but now in retrospect, it seemed as though they were delaying the apparently inevitable.

Feuily broke the silence first. "So, this is how it ends?"

"Funny, I always imagined Grantaire horrible breath would do me in." Bahorel told the group.

"Hey!" Said drunk cried, offended.

"All things considered, it's been a pleasure serving by your sides." Courfeyrac said.

"My only regret is that I never got to see my beloved Cosette again!" Marius told the group.

The sounds of Gavroche's groan of annoyance and Grantaire's face palm were enough to startle Marius of his thoughts. Gavroche turned to him and glared. "Ya still don't get it? Do ya? 'Ponine brought you n' this Cosette together and all ya give 'er in return is a broken heart!"

"Gavroche, what are you saying?" Marius asked while the rest of the Amis, with the exception of Grantaire, were staring at the boy in confusion.

"What I'm sayin' is that my sister was in-" Gavroche was forced to cut his sentence short because, even without him realizing this, a blinding pink-white light flashed and when it was gone, so was Gavroche.

All of the Amis stared at the space Gavroche used to be as their faces turned to ones of surprise. Grantaire, the most surprised out of them all, rushed over to the spot where Gavroche once stood and waved is hands in the spot where the boy used to be. Grantaire turned to face his friends. "Y-You guys saw that to, right? It wasn't just me, right?"

Before any of the Amis could answer, the Royal Guards burst into the room. The Amis tried to fight back, but in the end, they lost. They all fell out of the balcony behind them and fell five stories to the Castle ground below. It was at that moment, all hope seemed to be lost.

But then again, this is a fairy tale…

~Outside the Palace~

Jean Valjean approached the palace. And he noticed a few interesting things about the palace. One- It was surrounded by a large moat. Two-The moat was drained of any water so it was basically a basin surrounded by land that seemed to just drop off into what should have been water. And three- The landscape seemed to be cut into two. One side of the landscape, the side Valjean was on now, was bright sunny and filled with life. The other side, the side the palace was on, was basically drained of all life. But what surprised Valjean the most was that the two landscapes seemed to meet each other at one point, like someone drew a thin, invisible line separating the two landscapes.

"How is that even possible?" Valjean wondered aloud.

"Allow me to show you." Before Valjean could turn around to confront the voice, the ground below him was somehow blasted and he was sent flying toward the ground. But, Valjean was on his feet quickly as he turned around to face the man who blasted him.

"_You_," Valjean said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Valjean, at last, we see each other plain. I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Javert said as he raised his hands, which were glowing a dark blue color, and blasted Jean Valjean.

**I'M SORRY! BUT I'M WORKING ON PART TWO RIGHT NOW! IT'LL BE UP SOON, I PROMISE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

**To:**

**Arwen2712: I'm sorry! But I had to leave it as a cliffhanger! But I'm publishing part 2 now aren't I? And yes, Éponine is sort of Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I knew that they were both written by Hugo and plus I'd thought it'd be fun to write a scene where Éponine teases Enjorlas sort of like how Esmeralda teased Frollo in the Disney version of the movie. (It totally was, BTW!) And I just couldn't resist writing it like that!**

**This is what you've all been waiting for: THE HAPPY ENDING! Well, the start of it anyway.**

~With Gavroche~

"-Love with you!" Gavroche shouted. When he opened his eyes to see Marius's reaction, he was surprised to see a girl with curly auburn hair, green-hazel eyes, lightly tan skin and freckles splashed all-over her face. This girl was wearing a baby-pink ball gown with a gold sash, snow-white elbow length gloves, pink satin shoes, and a pink tiara atop her head carrying a brown stick with a gold star at the top end of it. One thing that Gavroche noticed about this girl was that she had baby-pink and gold butterfly wings coming out of her back.

This girl was a real live fairy!

"Hi!" The fairy greeted cheerily.

Gavroche's eyes widened as he whirled around. He saw grass and trees and the sky. How is that even possible? He was just inside the palace mere seconds ago!

"You're probably wondering what's going on, right?" The fairy asked him, smiling sheepishly.

"O' course I am!" Gavroche shouted at her, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just couldn't stand by a watch a child die like all of those boys, even if I knew what was going to happen to them in about one hour!" The fairy explained.

"So ya "Poofed" me out of the castle, left m' friends 'ere t' die, and ya didn't do a dang thing 'bout it?!" Gavroche asked the fairy before him angrily.

"I have a perfectly good reason why!"

"I love t' 'ear it then!"

"You were the only exception I could make!" The fairy told him. "Your friends will be just fine, but for now, we just have to wait for some old friends of mine to break a curse and a spell!"

"Huh?" Gavroche raised a brow at the fairy, utterly confused

"Kid, I barley understand it myself and I've known it was going to happen since I first met one of my friends seventeen years ago!" The fairy said.

"You're weird. Ya know that right?" Gavroche asked.

"So I've been told." The fairy shrugged. But then, she smiled down mischievously down at the twelve-year-old. "Hey kid, how'd you like to see a human man battle against a wizard?"

While the idea appealed to Gavroche highly, he crossed his arm at the girl. "Not before ya tell me who ya are."

The fairy chuckled lightly before holding out her hand. "Azelma Jondrette. Fairy-Godmother Extraordinar!"

"Gavroche Thénardier." Gavroche said, shaking Azelma's hand.

"I know who you are, Gavroche." Azelma smiled knowingly. Before Gavroche could ask, Azelma explained. "I've been watching you and a few other people for awhile. Just to make sure things were going according to plan. Which they were!"

"You've been spyin' me!" Gavroche shouted. Azelma nodded. "Who else have ya been spyin' on?"

"Um… You, your friends, your sister, two old friends of mine, one of my friend's daughter and the girl's mom, and unfortunately your parents." Azelma frowned when she mentioned Gavroche's parents. "And kid, I'm so sorry about that!"

"I don't know whether t' be impressed or freaked out." Gavroche said.

"I've had some clients who experienced both!" Azelma shrugged, before smirking mischievously at Gavroche. "Now, about that Human vs. Wizard battle I mentioned earlier?"

Gavroche pondered it for a moment before shrugging. "I got nothin' better t' do."

"Great!" Azelma said happily, grabbing Gavroche's hand and with a wave of her wand and a flash of pink-white light, the two were gone.

~With Valjean and Javert~

Valjean jumped out of the way just as Javert was about to blast him. Thinking quickly, Valjean searched the landscape for anything he could use as a shield against Javert's attack. Unfortunately, he found none. But he did see multiple rocks. Guess he would have to go on the offensive. He quickly grabbed the nearest rock, which was about the size of his palm, and chucked it at the wizard.

With a mere flick of his wrist, Javert was able to disintegrate the rock before it even reached him. Javert tsked and shook his head. "I expected better of you, Valj-" Javert was cut short by a rock that flew right into his gut. Knocking him down. Javert regained his footing rather quickly and glared at the former prisoner.

"It was all I had." Valjean shrugged before chucking another rock at Javert who grabbed it with his hand. He allowed the rock to glow dark blue before sending it back to Valjean at such an unbelievable speed, Valjean barley dodged it. But thankfully he did, and not knowing what else to do, he grabbed a large, wooden stick that was conveniently nearby, and charged at Javert.

But Javert had expected this and conjured up a sword for him and blocked Valjean's attack, but the former prisoner proved stronger than the wizard and was able to shove him back with all his strength. Javert stumbled backward.

Now, normally, this kind of thing wouldn't be a problem. But Javert and Valjean's struggle had caused them both to land close to what should've been the moat. And since Javert stumbled backwards, he fell off the edge. But thankfully for Javert, he grabbed the ledge before he could plummet to his death and that Valjean saw him fall.

"Javert!" Valjean shouted as he ran toward the cliff. He found Javert barley hanging on. Before the wizard could react, Valjean grabbed him and pulled him up and over the edge of the cliff and set him down was he was well enough on land to that he wouldn't slip off.

Javert couldn't believe what just happened. Jean Valjean… _saved_ his life. The very man he hunted for seventeen years. He just saved his life. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Valjean asked the wizard, confused.

"Why would you save me? After all that I've done to you."

Valjean chuckled. "I've learned in life, that blaming a person for something is not the right way to live your life."

These words struck Javert. He couldn't believe it. He should be mad, furious, and admittedly bit embarrassed, but instead. He was grateful to this man.

"T-Thank You, Valjean." When Javert said this, he meant it honestly. And while it still felt odd to him, Javert knew he had to repay Valjean somehow. Javert then remembered it, even if it happened all those years ago.

The blonde woman who was inflicted by the sleep spell, he could tell by looking at him (even all those years ago) that Valjean cared for her deeply. "And now, I believe, there is something I can do for you in return."

"Javert, what do you mean by-" Valjean started to ask.

"That girl, the one you helped into the carriage the night I found out who you really were," Javert could tell by his facial expression, that Valjean remembered that night well. "She has a sleep spell on her, am I not correct?"

"Yes, she does. I've been trying to break it but-"

With a snap of his finger, Javert handed Valjean a page that looked like it was from a very, _very_ old book. "I believe _this_ should solve your problem."

Valjean read it over slowly, making sure he didn't miss a single word. When he finally finished reading, he looked up at Javert in disbelief. "This-This will awaken Fantine?"

"Yes. It is the only known magic that can awaken someone in her condition." Javert nodded at the man, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Javert I can't-" Valjean was once again cut off, but this time, by a blinding flash of pink-white light.

Javert recognized that light from long ago. He, granted it was a small smile, smiled knowingly and turned around.

"Was that really necessary, Azelma?"

"Sorry!" The fairy smiled apologetically at the wizard, he noticed that she had a twelve-year-old boy next to her. "But you two were off schedule, I had to put him back on schedule!"

"Azelma, dare I ask what you mean by schedule?"

"Go easy on 'im, 'Zelma." The boy whispered to the fairy.

"No guarantees, Gavroche." Azelma told the boy. Then she looked up at Javert and smirked. "Javert, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I've been spying on Jean Valjean, you, and a _lot_ of other people!"

"You've been spying on us!" Javert shouted, slightly offended. "Why on Earth would you do something like that?!"

"Javert, are you implying that while I spied on you and everyone else, I manipulated them according to my plan so that everyone would have a happy ending?" When Azelma said this, Gavroche and even Javert gaped at her. "Javert, you know me better than that!"

"Dang," Gavroche said, staring up at Azelma in awe. "You're good! So good, I almost forgot t' fact ya basically played us all! Almost."

"Same old, Azelma I see." Javert said.

"Wait a minute, ya said ya planned out everythin' so that everyone would get a happy ending?"

"Yeah, you're point?"

"What'cha gonna do 'bout m' friends and sister?" Gavroche asked.

Azelma smirked victoriously, crossed her arms, and glanced in the direction of the castle. "Three, two, one!" Azelma pointed downwards. Following to where she was pointing, at the exact moment they did, Gavroche and Javert saw a bright flash of golden light soar through the ground, spreading throughout the land.

Javert immediately recognized this light and shook his head at the fairy. "You tricked us all, and yet you still make it so we all have a happy ending!"

"I'm just that good, Javert." Azelma shrugged. Then, she glanced down at what should've been the moat. "Now, how do I fill all of that with water?"

"Ya need that filled with water?" Gavroche asked, pointing to the would-be moat.

"Yes, but I'm not sure my magic is strong enough to fill it all" Azelma said.

"I don't think my magic would serve any better purpose." Javert said.

"Not t' worry!" Gavroche said. He opened his coat to reveal all of the potions he "borrowed" from his mother's potion box. "Now, would you like Instant-Water?" Gavroche said handing Azelma a tiny blue bottle. "Or would you like Instant-Rain?" Gavroche handed this bottle to Javert.

The two magical being raised their brows at the child before exchanging surprised glances, how did this child know about-let alone have-all these potions he carried in his coat. But after a few moments of silence, Javert handed Gavroche back the Instant-Rain potion while Azelma told the child. "To keep on the schedule, let's use the instant water." Azelma said as she read the instructions. Which frankly, were nothing but simple.

'_Step 1: Unscrew cap. Step 2: Throw bottle into area you wish to fill with water. __**WARNING**__: Throw it quickly or risks causing tsunami!'_

"Seems easy enough." Azelma shrugged as she unscrewed the bottle cap and tossed it into the basin and watched as it instantly filled with water.

~With Jean Valjean and Fantine~

"-Thank you enough!" Valjean said. But when he looked around, he saw he that he was no longer near the castle, but he was in fact in Fantine's bed chambers. Valjean felt his heartbeat quicken. This was it; he was finally going to wake up Fantine.

Not wanting to waist any more time, he rushed over to Fantine's bed side. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he was positive that he was the one who would wake her up. Azelma once said that he would have to break the spell on his own. And here he was.

So, as carefully, he grabbed one of her hands, then leaned closer to her and kissed her!

It was as if lightning had struck Valjean. He was so distracted, he didn't see the wave of gold light pass between him and Fantine and then spread throughout the land. Valjean pulled back reluctantly but he still smiled. His smile grew even wider once he saw Fantine blink her eyes open.

Now, what Valjean didn't know was that Fantine had been dreaming about him. And in her dream, he was just about to kiss her. So, when she woke up, to see him kissing her none the less, Fantine felt like the happiest girl on the planet!

Fantine's eyes scanned the room she was in before her eyes finally landed on Jean Valjean. Kind brown eyes met sparkling sapphire eyes once again. "M'sieur, you-you saved me!" Fantine smiled happily at Valjean. "How did you do it?"

"T-True love's first kiss, Mademoiselle Fantine." Valjean answered shyly, taking her hands in his own. "It took me nine years, but I've finally awaken you."

"And I cannot thank you enough," Fantine smiled shyly as she leaned down and kissed Valjean. Once she broke apart, she smiled sweetly at Valjean. "Monsieur Jean Valjean."

Valjean and Fantine laughed, happy to finally be together at last.

~Back at the Castle~

"They're all here, my queen." A guard said as he led Queen Arabella to the line of bodies. With watchful eyes, Arabella examined them all.

"_Poor Enjorlas, he never did learn."_ Arabella thought examining her step-son, smirking evilly as she examined the other bodies of the Amis. But finally, her eyes landed on Éponine. _"Well what do you know; he did bring a girl here!"_

Arabella chuckled darkly at her own joke, before a guard stopped her. "M'lady, what do you want us to do with them?"

"Throw them in the-" Arabella was about to say 'Throw them in the moat and bury them!' but she stopped short when she realized that the moat was once again filled with water. "You fools! Why is the moat filled with water?! You all know what happens to me when I am near water!" Arabella shouted to the guards angrily. With her back turned to the Amis's bodies and Éponine's body, she didn't see the ripple of gold light pass through the land, and more importantly, pass over their bodies.

When the light passed over their bodies, each one glowed a gold-like color and then blinked their eyes open slowly.

It took all their will power not to scream. They all knew they were dead, but yet, here they are! Living and breathing and listening to the Evil Queen shout at her guards about the fact that there was water in the moat.

Suddenly, and idea came to Enjorlas. He remembered quite well what would happen if the Evil Queen came in contact with water, so he had an idea of what would happen if she was pushed into water.

Enjorlas, as slowly as he could, turned to face his friends. They all knew what would happen if she came in contact with water, so they all nodded. They formed a new plan.

Éponine, not knowing what was happening, just raised her brow at Grantaire. The drunk just squeezed her shoulder and whispered to her. "We've got a plan!"

"I love it already!" Éponine whispered back.

"Good," Grantaire whispered, smirking deviously at his best friend. "Because I know how you can help!"

As Grantaire whispered his own, separate plan to Éponine, the rest of the Amis slowly got to their feet. The plan was simple, take out the back guards as quietly was possible, get to Queen Arabella, and push her into the water.

Joly, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, and Feuily snuck over to the guards and as quietly as possible, knocked them out and took their weapons, thankfully the poison from earlier went away as they had already died. While they did that, Enjorlas, Combeferre, Marius, Jehan, and Bahorel started to sneak over to the Evil Queen who was surrounded by guards. The plan was simple, yes, but it would require it to go flawlessly and it would only work once.

_If_ it wasn't for Grantaire and Éponine's separate plan. Éponine, being the quiet shadow she was, could easily sneak up to the guards without being noticed, and if she was lucky, she could also sneak up close enough to the Evil Queen. She was used to playing this kind of role in her parent's plans; she could easily play it again. And of course, if something went wrong, Grantaire, Enjorlas, and the rest of the Amis wouldn't be far behind.

"Now!" Enjorlas hissed quietly at his friends, the slowly and silently made their way toward the back guards, and quietly knock them out. Unfortunately, Queen Arabella heard it and just as she was about to turn around to see what was going on, she felt something on her neck.

Arabella whipped around and caught hold of a young girls arm. The girl's eyes widened, scared that she had been caught. "What are you doing?!" Arabella demanded harshly.

"At the moment, how much heart-medication cost…" The girl answered. But then, Arabella noticed something about her, she was the girl who Arabella just saw dead!

"You! You're the girl-" Arabella started, but felt a sword tip be pressed against her back.

"Who is going to be let go." She turned to see Enjorlas and his friend with curly black hair and elfish like ears, press their swords into her back. She whipped her head back to the girl. "You were the distraction!"

"You act as though you're surprised!" The girl smirked at the queen.

"You're caught, Arabella." Enjorlas began his voice as cold as ice. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Arabella, panicked, looked behind the two men to see that her guards were being over-powered by Enjorlas's friends. Arabella exhaled, she was caught, but she still had her grip on this girls arm. "Well, you've got me. I know when I'm beat." Tightening her grip on the girls arm, she started to fall backwards.

"Éponine!" The boy with elf ears shouted panicked. His free arm shot out and grabbed the girl's, apparently Éponine's, arm. A look of absolute terror came onto Éponine's face as she looked down at the water. Arabella's long black hair was barley touching the water.

"I feel now would be a good time to tell you two," Éponine directed her attention toward Enjorlas and the friend that was hanging on to her for dear life. "I can't swim!"

"_Oh, this is two perfect!"_ Arabella mused. She turned her attention to her step-son and grinned evilly. "If I go down, _she_ goes down with me!"

Enjorlas was starting to panic, he couldn't risk Éponine's life but this might be their only chance to slay Arabella. He was about to tell Grantaire to pull them both up, but then he felt someone tap him on the back.

He turned to see little Gavroche, smiling up at him. Gavroche held up a hand as a way to tell him to stay silent. "I don't 'ave much time. M' friends 'Zelma and Javert told me this should 'elp you all." Gavroche handed the prince a tiny vile with a clear liquid subsistence.

"What is this?" Enjorlas asked.

Gavroche smiled. "The purest thing known t' man, _water_." Enjorlas rolled his eyes at the child's sarcasm, but before he could respond, the child disappeared in yet another, but somewhat smaller, flash of pink-white light.

"_How does he keep doing that?"_ Enjorlas thought baffled. But then, he realized what Gavroche-and apparently Javert and 'Zelma-meant by this. He quickly uncorked the bottle and then turned back to the Evil Queen.

"Arabella-" Enjorlas started. "Think fast!" He chucked the vile of water right at Arabella's face. The vile smashed right when it landed on her nose, causing the water to spill out onto the queen's face.

The three watched in shock as burn marks started to appear on the queen's face and steam started to rise from the burns. Without thinking, Arabella brought both hands to her face in an attempt to wipe away the water, but she realized this too late, and she was sent plummeting back into the water below. She landed with a gigantic splash, when she did this, the Royal Guards immediately turned to dust.

Grantaire quickly pulled Éponine up. But then, they all saw something that spelled danger to all the Amis. The moat's water started to boil and bubble and turn a sickly green color. "Uh-Oh." Éponine choked out.

"RUN!' Grantaire shouted as every one of them started to run away from the palace just in time for the water in the moat to take on a sort of geyser affect, but the geyser affect also had a sort of explosion affect to it, causing Éponine and the rest of the Amis to be thrown back against the hills near the palace. But when it was over, the Amis exchanged glances before they all ran up to each other, with the exception of Enjorlas (who walked up calmly) and Grantaire (who was still lying down, doing a self-check for injuries). Éponine couldn't help but laugh at their antics; how she ever came to be surrounded by such idiots she'll never really understand.

Her eyes landed on Grantaire, she smirked sarcastically. "You gonna live or should I go get Joly?"

"I think I'll be fine." Grantaire said before smirking back at her. "Although I might need you to kiss me bet-"

"Not gonna happen!" Éponine told the drunk sternly.

"It was worth a shot." Grantaire shrugged. Éponine laughed and shoved him playfully. Grantaire's gaze turned to his friends, more specifically, Marius. "You gonna to be ok?"

Éponine stared at Marius for awhile, but then she smiled sadly at her friend. "Yeah… I'll be ok."

"Want me to hurt him for you?"

"No!" Éponine cried, smacking him on the arm. "You hurt him; I'll do _so_ much worse to you!"

"Ok, ok!" Grantaire said defensively, before rubbing the arm that Éponine smacked. "I you'll excuse me, I'm going to go be with my friends that _don't_ hurt me!"

"Man up, R!"

"Make me, 'Ponine!"

Her and Grantaire chuckled before he went to celebrate his and the Amis victory with them. Éponine watched them sadly as she fingered the Love Potion she still had in her coat pocket.

~With Gavroche, Azelma, and Javert~

"See Javert, everyone gets a happy ending!" Azelma told the wizard.

"Everyone's happy!" Gavroche cheered.

Javert was about to (finally) agree with his old friend and the child, but he spotted a young girl who looked anything but happy. In fact, she looked down right heartbroken.

"I wouldn't say everyone gets a happy ending." Javert told the fairy, nodding in the direction of the girl. Azelma's face immediately fell and Gavroche turned to the fairy, obviously angry.

"You forgot 'bout m' sister, didn't ya?!" Gavroche asked.

"No!" Azelma cried and crossed her arms, but she started to shift awkwardly in her position when she saw both Javert and Gavroche raised their brows at her. "Ok, maybe…"

"So what're ya gonna do 'bout it?" Gavroche asked.

"Give me a minute to think, kid! I can make miracles happen, but not that fast!" Azelma told Gavroche. She looked over the Amis and Éponine. She remembered watching Éponine throughout the girl's life. She came from a poor family with a witch for a mother and a rat for a father (Literally!) and she fell head-over-heels for Marius Pontmercy, only for him to fall for another girl when her plan completely backfired. Azelma knew Éponine deserved someone who would treat her well, get her away from her old-life, and someone who was _way_ better for her than Marius ever was! Azelma's eyes wandered to the blonde leader of the revolution, who was still conversing with his friends on their victory.

"Gavroche, what's that bottle your sister has in her hand?" Javert asked Gavroche.

"Love Potion, which I now regret showin' to 'er." Gavroche frowned as he remembered the events of yesterday.

"_Kid, you just made my job a heck of a lot easier!"_ Azelma thought happily. She turned to Gavroche and pointed her wand at the blonde revolutionary. "Gavroche, who's that blonde guy over there?"

"Enjorlas, but we call 'im the Marble Man!" Gavroche laughed at the mention of Enjorlas's hated nick name.

"Isn't he the prince?" Azelma's smile grew.

"I don't like where this is going." Javert shook his head at Azelma.

"Yeah, he's t' prince. What 'da 'bout it?" Gavroche asked.

"So," Azelma's chirped happily, returning her gaze to Éponine. "In a few minutes, your sister will go running up to the Amis to congratulate them, and she'll reach Enjorlas first."

"You're point?"

"My point, Javert, is that… What if she "Tripped" on her way to congratulate her friends and that bottle of Love Potion "Accidently" flew into her and Enjorlas's eyes?" Once she finished, Azelma snapped her fingers and a little root grew out of the ground. Just low enough, so Éponine wouldn't see it, but still big enough to cause her to trip.

"If only you used your powers for good." Javert said to Azelma.

"Good luck with that, buddy!" Azelma laughed, patting Javert on the shoulder. Then she started to walk away from the two men. "Wish I could stick around, but I've got a few more people to bring to the celebration."

With a wave of her wand, Azelma disappeared in bright flash of pink-white light. And Javert and Gavroche turn just in time to see Éponine run over to the Amis, but trip on the way there, the bottle of Love Potion flying out of her hand and smashing to the ground.

"Has 'Zelma always been like 'his?" Gavroche asked the wizard.

"Kid, do _not_ get me started…" Javert warned him lightly.

~With Éponine and the Amis~

Éponine didn't know how it happened, but she tripped on her way to congratulate the Les Amis on their victory and the bottle of the Love Potion fell out of her hand before she could react. Éponine fell flat on her face a second after a smashing sound was heard. Unfortunately, for Éponine, a few drops of the purple-pink liquid fell into her eyes on the way down.

Enjorlas heard what sounded like glass smashing and turned to see what it was just in time for a few drops of a purple-pink liquid splash into his eyes. On instinct, his hands went to his eyes to rub away whatever went into his eyes, but the potion had already taken affect.

He heard someone groan in pain and turned to see who it was, if only for a second. But his stare lasted longer than a second. For he saw something, someone lying on her knees. If Enjorlas didn't know better, he would assume it was an angel.

"_Had you seen her today you might know how it feels… To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight…"_ Marius's words, at which he once scoffed at, echoed in his memory. This is what he is feeling now. He can't breathe, but surprisingly he doesn't care.

He lowers his hands and starts to walk over to this angel slowly, going unnoticed by his fellow Amis. He tried to study the girl as much as he could. She had chocolate curls for her hair, olive skin that seemed to glow in the new-found sun, and a splashing of freckles across her nose. His eyes fell onto her lips. They made him think of roses but he knew that those lips shamed the reddest of roses. Enjorlas found himself thinking about what she might look like if she smiled instead of frowned, like she was doing now. He even dared to think about what it would be like to kiss those lips. And her eyes, with them being screwed shut, he couldn't see them.

Enjorlas vowed that he would find away to get her to open her eyes.

Éponine felt something wet and a piece of glass under her hand. _"Oh no!"_ Did the bottle break? Éponine did feel something splash into her eyes. Propping herself up on her knees, and after making sure that her eyes were screwed shut, started to feel around for the bottle.

"Mademoiselle?" Enjorlas started as he knelt down next to the girl. The girl jumped at the new, unexpected voice but still her eyes did not open. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Monsieur," This girl's voice made Enjorlas's heart soar and a small smile appear on his once Marble Stone face. "I just… Dropped something is all."

Enjorlas looked down and saw two halves of what used to be a bottle surrounded by a puddle of purple-pink liquid. "Would that thing happen to be a glass bottle?"

The girl started to tug at a strand of her hair as he faced showed one of worry. "Monsieur, would that bottle happen to be broken?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Oh," The girl sighed sadly, which made Enjorlas's heart break slightly. "I was afraid of that!"

"Don't worry mademoiselle, I'm sure it will be alright…" Enjorlas said comfortingly, placing a hand on top of the girl's own hand. Causing her to flinch. Noticing this, Enjorlas tried a different approach. "Pardon me for asking, Mam'selle, but why might I ask, have you got your eyes closed? Do you not want to see the new world my friends and I have won for everyone?" Enjorlas said.

"_So he is one of the Amis."_ Éponine thought. _"But which one? I've certainly would've remembered the voice…"_

"I wish to see it more than anything, Monsieur! It must be very beautiful." Éponine sighed wistfully, smiling.

"I am looking at the most beautiful thing in the world, Mademoiselle." If Éponine had opened her eyes, she would have realized that Enjorlas was talking about her.

"I wish I could see it." Éponine frowned.

"Why can't you?" Enjorlas asked.

"Because… well… you see…" Éponine was not sure how to answer. Obviously telling this man about the Love Potion was out of the question. Before Éponine knew what was happening this stranger grabbed both her hands with his and pulled her up as gently as he could so that both of them would be standing.

"I have a proposition for you Mademoiselle," Enjorlas said, smiling down at the girl, not that she could tell. "I want you to open your eyes, and if you don't like the new world me and my friends fought so hard for-"

"Trying to guilt me into opening my eyes, are you monsieur?" The girl smirked at her little joke.

Enjorlas gave a light laugh at the girl's joke, but continued nonetheless. "If you don't like the vision of the new world, I'll allow you to go for the rest of your life with your eyes closed."

With that being said, Enjorlas turned the petite girl around so she would better be able to see the new world if she did in fact open her eyes. And her hands never left his strong, yet gentle grasp. Éponine wasn't sure if she should do this. But something about the way this man talked just made Éponine trust him._ "The Love Potion will only work if you look at person, not a plant or anything else! Just take a quick look and then close your eyes."_ Éponine told herself. So, taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Enjorlas heard the girl gasp and he dared to look at her face; he couldn't control his fluttering heart when he saw her smile, he noticed then that she had dimples that seemed to make her even more beautiful in his eyes. But, the girl didn't even notice him, which hurt him. But the hurt went away quickly when he felt her squeeze his hands tightly.

"Oh my… Monsieur… It's… It's beautiful!" The girl said.

Éponine's words were indeed true. The sky was now a brilliant blue, the clouds looked fluffy enough to sleep on, the grass and leaves were now alive and the brightest green Éponine had ever seen. It pained Éponine that this would be her only glance at the new world.

"It's sad that I'll never be able to see it again."

Those words, to Enjorlas anyway, were like someone saying they were going to commit suicide. "What?! Why not?" he questioned the girl. He turned her around so she could face him, but the girl turned her head away.

"You wouldn't understand, Monsieur. It was a very, _very_ odd string of events." The girl said.

"I've heard some pretty strange things in my time on this Earth, Mademoiselle. I might believe you if you just tell me." Enjorlas told her.

"I'm no Mademoiselle." The girl said in a tone that made Enjorlas's heart ache. "Now please, Monsieur, let me go!" The girl pulled her hands out of Enjorlas's grip and tried to run in the opposite direction, but the man was quicker than she was. In one swift motion, Enjorlas grabbed Éponine by one of her arms and pulled her to him. With her back pressed up against Enjorlas's chest, he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist.

"Monsieur, what are you- Let Me Go!" The girl said as she started to struggle, to no avail.

"You're right, you are no Mademoiselle." Enjorlas said once the girl started to calm down. "You're an angel. And I'm a man who is not worthy to be in your presence."

Éponine blushed furiously and glanced down after she heard what this man had to say. No one, not even Marius, had ever talked to her like that! And now this persistence stranger was calling her an angel. "You wouldn't be calling me an angel if you knew me, monsieur." Éponine said sadly, but she couldn't stop the small smile on her face.

"I don't need to. I… I can't explain it, but I feel as though you are an angel." Enjorlas said as he glanced down at the girl in his grasp.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Éponine finally asked. "What will it take for you to release me, Monsieur?"

"I will release you," Enjorlas started, a smile forming on his face. "_If_,"

Éponine tensed and braced herself for the worst. "If what, Monsieur?"

"If you let me see your eyes."

Éponine's face twisted to one of confusion. Had she heard him right? "My-My eyes?" Éponine felt the man nod. "You want to see my eyes?"

"More than anything in the world, Mademoiselle." The man told Éponine almost pleadingly.

This was the moment of truth; Éponine knew that for a fact. If she looked at this man, then the love potion might take affect! And Éponine wasn't sure if she could allow that. She still was in love with Marius for crying out loud! But, this man, whoever he was, had all but begged her. Why he wanted to see _her_ eyes was unknown to Éponine, but could she really say no. What if he asked why? What would she say then?

"Let me get this straight, if I let you see my eyes… You'll let me go?" The girl asked Enjorlas.

"Yes. And then you can do whatever you may please and go wherever you want, if you just let me look at your eyes for a second." Enjorlas told the girl in his arms.

"_Should I?"_ Éponine thought. She glanced down at the arms that held her. They were covered in bright red sleeves but the sleeves of a white shirt poked out from underneath them. He was strong, Éponine decided. But something she also noticed was that this man held her in an almost protective way. Like he almost cared about her safety.

"You want to see _my_ eyes?" The girl asked. Enjorlas chuckled softly.

"Is it that hard to believe, Mademoiselle?"

"A little bit, yes." Éponine, for whatever reason, laughed just a bit.

"I just want to see them for a second, and then you can be on your way!" Enjorlas told her.

"_Would the potion even work if I just glanced at him for a second?"_ Éponine thought. Not to mention, Éponine was getting curious and she kind of wanted to see who this man who talked to her so sweetly and spoke to her so kindly_ "I'll take my chances."_

Enjorlas heard her sigh before she finally said. "Ok, I'll let you see my eyes, Monsieur."

Enjorlas felt as if he could fly at the girl's response. But, instead, he just unwrapped his arm from her waist and watched her as she slowly spun around. He took notice that she was glancing down, her head bowed. But slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

And when they did, his heart nearly stopped.

Enjorlas couldn't be happier than he was at that moment. This angel before him had shown him her eyes! Leaving Enjorlas entranced by her honey brown irises. Éponine was afraid something like this would happen, but when she and found herself face-to-face with a god, all former fears of the Love Potion disappeared from her mind. And instead her thoughts were replaced with the him.

She studied this god before her. If Éponine didn't know better, she would say that he was crafted from Marble. He had a messy head of golden curls that outshined the sun, eyes that envied the ocean in beauty, and his smile seemed to be made of pearls. Éponine noticed that he was blushing slightly and she decided quickly that he looked cute when he blushed.

Enjorlas, slightly over the fact that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, did what instinct told him to do. He grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it gently. Éponine blushed and looked down bashfully. Enjorlas decided she looked cute when she blushed. "My name is Enjorlas."

Éponine looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Éponine."

"Éponine," Enjorlas said, trying the name on his tongue for the first time. "It is beautiful."

"Thank You, Enjorlas" Éponine said; trying out his name on her tongue. For once in her life, Éponine Thénardier was at a loss for words. But for some reason, she didn't mind. And, this might come as a shock to most of you, she wasn't thinking about Marius. She now found herself thinking about Enjorlas.

~With Azelma~

Azelma was used to varying reactions when she Poofed into a room, a startled scream was not uncommon.

"Who are you?!" A young blonde girl shouted, scared out of her wits.

"Azelma Jondrette, Fairy-Godmother Extraordinar! I'm an old friend of your father." Azelma smiled.

"You know my Papa?" The girl asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes! And I know your mother and I know you too, Cosette!" Azelma said.

Cosette sat down by the window again. "Oh, this is so confusing-"

"Look, you want to see Marius or what?"

Cosette immediately perked up at the mention of Marius. "You-You can take me to Marius?"

"Of course!" Azelma smiled at the blonde girl before grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs. "We just have to get your mom and dad and then we can go!"

"But my Pap went to… and my Maman hasn't been seen since-"

"Don't try and understand it, Cosette, just go with it/" Azelma told the girl.

~Fifteen minutes later, back with the Amis~

"Hey, where's Apollo?" Grantaire was the first one to notice that their leader was missing. But before anyone could voice their own opinions, they saw a bright flash of pink-white light behind them.

"What the heck was that?!" Bossuet cried out.

"Sorry!" Grantaire was the first to notice a girl with curly auburn hair, green-hazel eyes, lightly tan skin and freckles splashed all-over her face. This girl was wearing a baby-pink ball gown with a gold sash, snow-white elbow length gloves, pink satin shoes, and a pink tiara atop her head carrying a brown stick with a gold star at the top end of it. One thing that Grantaire noticed about this girl was that she had baby-pink and gold butterfly wings coming out of her back.

"_There's a fairy in front of me… This is a new one"_ Grantaire thought surprised.

"You'd be surprised how much I get that reaction!" The fairy told them all.

Grantaire then noticed the three people standing behind the fairy.

The first one, a man, with curly, dark brown hair that was grey at the temples, brown eyes, and fair skin. He seemed pretty strong and he was pretty far on the tall side.

The man's hands were clasped with a beautiful blonde woman with golden hair and big, sapphire blue eyes, and pink cheeks and lips. The woman looked tiny in compared to the man by her side. And just by looking at those two, Grantaire could tell they were in love.

And finally, Grantaire saw a young girl with platinum blonde hair, porcelain like skin, and wide, sky blue eyes. She looked a lot like the woman standing beside the man, and Grantaire could easily assume that those two were related.

"Allow me to introduce you boys to Jean Valjean, Fantine and-" Azelma started.

"Cosette?" Marius said, finally taking notice of the young blonde girl.

"Marius?" Cosette smiled at the freckled face boy.

"Cosette!"  
"Marius!"

The two shouted happily as they embraced each other, happy to be reunited.

"So you're Cosette!" Bahorel smiled.

"She sure is!" Everyone turned to see Gavroche and a stern looking man walking up to the group.

"Gavroche!" The Amis and Cosette turned to see Éponine running up to hug her little brother, with Enjorlas at her heels.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche shouted happily as he embraced his sister. Grantaire noticed Gavroche smirk mischievously to himself before pulling away. "Thought I would've seen ya with the Amis celebratin'! Where ya been?"

Grantaire noticed that Enjorlas's ears turned a light shade of pink and Éponine blushed furiously. _"Wait a minute, they couldn't be…"_ The drunk thought.

"You can thank me later." He heard the fairy whisper in his ear.

"You did this?" Grantaire smiled at the fairy.

"They don't call me Azelma, Fairy-Godmother Extraordinar, for nothing you know." Azelma told him.

"But how did you do, we don't call Enjorlas the Marble Man for nothing either." Grantaire told the fairy.

"Oh you know, making Éponine "Accidentally" trip causing a Love Potion she had in her hands to break when it smashes to the ground and the resulting splash flies into her and Enjorlas's eyes. Y'know, the usual!"

"Wait a minute!" Courfeyrac walked up to them, obviously he heard everything. "How could she not fall for all of _this_!" Courfeyrac asked, gesturing to himself.

"Can you put a muzzle on him?" Grantaire whispered to Azelma.

"Thinkin' about it." Azelma whispered back!

**Forget about chapter 4 being the longest! This chapter has 18 pages! Ok, so we've got one more chapter before the Happy Ever After!**

**Also, as you can tell, I am a GIGANTIC Enjonine shipper! I wrote the Enjonine scene before I even wrote this chapter, and every time I wrote it, I didn't like it. Until finally, I came up with what you just saw! Read or whatever you wanna call that!**

**But don't worry; I've got another story for the Les Mis archive that I'm working on. I'll post the first two chapters after this story is finished!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
